I wil follow you into the dark
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Todos moriremos algún día, es un hecho. Pero... ¿Existe algo más allá de la muerte? ¿Qué es lo que liga a aquellas almas al mundo terrenal? Kid tendrá que resolver esas incógnitas para que el espítiru de Crona pueda encontrar la paz... o almenos eso es lo que él espera.
1. Sueños

Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo fanfic que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo.  
Lamento haber abandonado mi cuenta durante unos 4 meses, pero estaba ocupada y un sin fin de cosas más sucedieron, pero ya regresé y es para quedarme, ya que este no es el único nuevo proyectito que tengo en mente.

Espero que me acompañen con este nuevo fanfic KidxCrona por supuesto, ya que va para larguito ^^

Antes de comenzar, quiero agredecer a mi queridísima **Geme-cham** (una gran y querida amiga) por ayudarme con el summary de esta historia y con el título de la misma.  
_**Muchísimas gracias geme** _;) 3

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes.**  
**La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**I will follow you into the dark**

Era un día cualquiera. La habitación se encontraba en total silencio y oscuridad.

Yo me movía de un lado a otro sobre la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

El único sonido que se distinguía era el tic tac del reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más, esperando caer profundamente dormido.

En mis pensamientos había más oscuridad.

Intentando imaginar algo con qué llenar ese espacio en negro, me dí cuenta que ese fondo negro se aclaraba hasta tornarse color grisáceo, y poco a poco unas sombras comenzaban a formar algo.

Al principio no supe de qué se trataba, hasta que enfoqué la mirada sobre aquellas sombras y pude distinguir una silueta.

Era la silueta de una persona. No pude descifrar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. No había algún rastro distintivo. Era solamente una silueta.

La observé por unos minutos más, cuando me di cuenta de que aquella silueta, de alguna manera, me observaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sin embargo permanecí inmóvil, esperando algo.

La silueta comenzó a moverse lentamente, dirigiéndose a mí.

Seguí inmóvil en mi lugar, sin saber bien el por qué.

De la nada, algunos sonidos extraños y escalofriantes resonaron.

Eran alguna clase de lamentos, pero no distinguí palabra alguna.

Cuando miré de nuevo hacia enfrente, la silueta estaba más cerca de mí.

Me asusté e intenté moverme, pero no pude mover las piernas por más que intenté.

Al ver cómo la silueta se acercaba a mí, los lamentos resonaban más fuertes también.

Intenté moverme desesperadamente. No quería permanecer más tiempo ahí. Pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. No pude moverme ni un centímetro.

Miré nuevamente hacia enfrente y la silueta se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia.

La observé de nuevo. En donde se supone debía haber un rostro, pude distinguir algunas manchas que parecían ser los ojos y la boca.

Intenté moverme nuevamente, pero esta vez tenía el cuerpo paralizado. No podía mover ni un solo músculo.

La silueta acompañada de los lamentos se acercaba más y más, terminando de cortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

Una vez se encontraba enfrente de mí, se quedó quieta, y los lamentos desaparecieron, quedando en silencio como al principio.

Yo estaba asustado. Quería distanciarme de aquella silueta lo más rápido posible, pero el cuerpo seguía sin responder.

Permanecimos en esa posición un par de minutos.

Después, caí al piso.

Recuperé la movilidad y me levanté instantáneamente.

Observé a mi alrededor, buscando una salida, y pude visualizar un pequeño espacio en blanco no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Supuse era la salida de aquel extraño lugar.

Le dí la espalda a aquella silueta y comencé a correr hacia lo que, para mí, era la salida.

-¡Espera!... Por… favor….- Escuché detrás de mí e instantáneamente me detuve.

Volteé y lo único que vi fue la silueta.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunté, pero nadie respondió.

Esta vez comencé a caminar hacia la salida, y entre sollozos, lamentos y gemidos se escuchaba a alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Me detuve y volteé nuevamente para ver cómo la silueta se dirigía a mí flotando a gran velocidad.

Mis piernas nuevamente se paralizaron cuando intenté correr, y la silueta me alcanzó, atravesando mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente me levanté agitado y retirando las sábanas de mi cuerpo.

Miré a mi alrededor y distinguí mi habitación y el sonido de la alarma del celular.

Toqué mi frente. Estaba sudando.

Tomé el celular y lo apagué, para después recostarme en la cama y tomar un respiro.

-…Una pesadilla…- Suspiré.

Después de tomar un baño, me vestí y bajé para desayunar.

-Buenos días, joven.- Saludaban como solían hacerlo las sirvientas.

-Buenos días.- Respondía como siempre.

-El desayuno está servido.

-Gracias.- Dije y tomé asiento.

Rápidamente me percaté que un solo plato estaba servido.

-¿Mi padre no desayunará conmigo?

-Lo siento joven, olvidé mencionarlo. Su padre estará trabajando a partir de hoy en otra ciudad, y me dijo que le entregara esto.

-¿Una carta?

-Si. Es todo.

-Gracias.

Miré la carta. No quería leerla, porque sabía lo que estaba escrito.

Es difícil ser el hijo de un empresario reconocido.

Suspiré a la nada y comencé a desayunar.

Al terminar observé el reloj. Era temprano.

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa.

Esta vez iría caminando hacia la escuela.

A medio camino escuché algunas voces escandalosas detrás de mí.

Yo simplemente las ignoré.

Continuaba pensando en aquel extraño sueño.

Era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo, con la diferencia de que esta vez la silueta había emitido sonidos.

De la nada sentí cómo alguien colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¡Miren a quién atrapé! Es nuestro querido Kid.

-Deja de molestarlo o te golpeará nuevamente en la cara.

-¿Huh? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-Claro que no quiero pelear. ¿O acaso quieres perder de nuevo, Black*Star?

Al escucharme decir eso, mi compañero guardó silencio y se alejó un poco de mí.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú derrotarme? Te dejé ganar porque soy muy generoso.

-Jaja admítelo estrellita, Kid te derrotó fácilmente.

Y el chico de cabello azul comenzó a perseguir al albino por toda la calle.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de perseguirse como animales y mejor comiencen a correr que se nos hará tarde.

-Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Kid.

-¡Hola Maka!- Contestaron a la vez el par de amigos.

-Bien bien, hay que darnos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

Cuando Maka comenzó a caminar, los demás la seguimos.

Ella siempre sabía cómo controlar a Soul y Black*Star. Yo simplemente aprendí a ignorarlos.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, y al cruzar la puerta principal, ellos ya se encontraban ahí, intimidando a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y molestando a los que ya conocían.

-No es posible. ¿Ya tan rápido están aquí?- Preguntó fastidiado Black*Star.

-No tenemos mucho de haber comenzado el ciclo escolar, es lógico que a ellos les parezca entretenido conocer a sus "presas" antes de cazarlos.- Dijo Maka.

-Como sea, si se vuelven a meter contigo Maka, dímelo y les daré un golpe en la cara.

-Gracias, Soul, pero no lo creo necesario.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, nos vemos a la salida.- Dijo Black*Star dirigiéndose a su salón junto a Soul.

-¿Nos acompañarás hoy a la salida, Kid?

-Si no hay nada pendiente, los alcanzaré.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos a la salida.- Dijo antes de retirarse hacia su salón.

Me despedí de ella para después dirigir mis pasos hacia mi salón.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Inmediatamente reconocí aquella voz, así que me limité a ignorarla y entré al salón para tomar mi respectivo asiento.

Minutos después, ella, acompañada de su mejor amiga se dirigió hacia mi.

-Eres muy malo conmigo, Kid. Ni siquiera volteaste a saludarme.

-…Hola, Kim.

-¿Por qué no me saludas a la hora de la entrada o te despides a la salida?

-Kim… ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, no me hagas repetirlo.

-¿Enserio? Yo no recuerdo que hayamos hablado de esto.

Ese tono sarcástico en su voz era una de las tantas "cualidades" que odiaba de Kim.

Desde que se hizo muy amiga de Killik, Ox y Jacqueline, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ellos. Molestar a aquellas personas que eran vulnerables y que tenían miedo de defenderse.

Siempre he detestado eso.

Y lo peor, es que hay rumores de que Kim está enamorada de mí.

Quizá por eso a mí no me fastidia como a otros.

-Y bien… ¿A qué hora me acompañarás a casa?

-Me temo que nunca. Ya tengo planes, y es ir con mis amigos a pasar el rato.

-¿Huh? ¿Insinúas que yo no soy tu amiga?

-No. No lo insinúo, te lo dejo en claro.- Dije con una pequeña sonrisita en mi rostro.

Acto seguido, Kim hizo una expresión de enfado y capricho a la vez, y tomó del brazo a Jacqueline para tomar sus respectivos asientos.

Momentos después la profesora llegó.

El día transcurría lento.

Eran las 11:00 am y estábamos en el laboratorio con el profesor más extraño de la escuela.

Todos habíamos tomado nuestros respectivos asientos, y antes de comenzar la clase, el profesor Stein nos dio una noticia.

-Atención, chicos y chicas. Antes de comenzar la clase quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva alumna que, a partir de hoy será su compañera. Así que sean amables. Pasa por favor.

La puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellos rosados entró y se detuvo enfrente de todos nosotros.

Yo no le presté demasiada atención. El sueño comenzaba a vencerme debido a que no pude dormir apropiadamente y continuaba pensando en aquel extraño sueño que tuve.

Cuando la chica se estaba presentando, solo escuché su apellido: Gorgon.

-Ahora si, podemos comenzar la clase.- Continuó el profesor.

Y así comenzó lo que para mí el día de hoy, era una tortura.

Pasadas 2 horas la clase había terminado. Recogí mis cosas inmediatamente para poder reunirme con mis amigos en la entrada de la escuela, pero antes de cruzar la puerta del salón, el profesor me llamó.

Me detuve y volteé a verlo.

-Kid, quisiera que te quedarás. Necesito decirte algo.

Dejé salir un suspiro. Después tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Maka avisando que me quedaría con el profesor, por lo cual no podría acompañarlos el día de hoy.

Instantáneamente me respondió. En su mensaje estaba escrito que mañana sería otro día.

Guardé mi celular y esperé hasta que el salón quedó completamente vacío.

El profesor se encontraba fuera del salón observando a la nada y fumando, como solía hacer cada que terminaban las clases.

Esperé un par de minutos más, después entré en una ligera desesperación y me dirigí con el profesor.

-Disculpe, profesor Stein… ¿Para qué solicitaba mi presencia?

El profesor me miró de una manera extraña, después apagó su cigarro y entró de nuevo al salón.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

Al escucharlo, puse mis ojos en blanco.

Definitivamente era el profesor más extraño de la escuela.

Lo acompañé hacia el escritorio, y al pasear la vista por el salón, me percaté de que no estábamos solos.

Extrañamente no lo había notado, pero en el rincón del salón se encontraba la chica de nuevo ingreso.

Se encontraba viendo por la ventana hacia el patio de la escuela.

El profesor de repente dejó caer sobre el escritorio una pila de documentos.

La chica y yo nos asustamos por el ruido haciendo eco que emitió el golpe por el salón vacío.

-Veamos… ¿dónde quedó?... ¡Oh aquí está!- Decía el profesor para sí.

Yo simplemente procedí a sentarme frente a él.

-Death the Kid…-Comenzó – Al revisar tu expediente escolar, he visto que has sido el mejor alumno tanto del salón como de la escuela. Es por eso que el director me pidió que te dijera lo siguiente. Por favor, te gustaría acompañarnos- Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella recogió su mochila y se sentó a mi lado.

-El director quiere que ayudes a tu compañera para que no se atrase más de lo que ya está. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Después de decirnos eso, tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejándonos atrás.

Me levanté y tomé mis cosas. La chica hizo lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero consideré una falta de educación dejarla sola y ni siquiera presentarme adecuadamente a pesar de que el profesor mencionó mi nombre.

-Disculpa al profesor. Es un poco… extraño. Me presento, soy Death the Kid, y con gusto te ayudaré para que no te atrases con la clases.- Extendí mi mano en forma de saludo.

La chica jamás volteó a verme, siempre estuvo cabizbaja y unos segundos después estiró su mano lentamente hacia la mía para responder el saludo. Estaba temblando.

-G…gracias…- Dijo casi susurrando la chica.

El saludo no era el que yo esperaba. Puesto que estaba ahogado en mis pensamientos, no hice caso a la presentación de la pelirosa cuando entró antes de comenzar la clase de laboratorio.

-Disculpa que lo pregunte… pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica estaba a punto de responder, pero de la nada apareció Kim.

-¡KID!- Se escuchó su estruendoso grito por el salón. Después me abrazó.

-¡Suéltame, Kim!- Exigí, y como sabía que no lo haría, la obligué a hacerlo empujándola hacia atrás y alejándola de mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Kid? ¿No dijiste que hoy me acompañarías a mi casa?

-Jamás dije eso.

-Claro que lo hiciste- Dijo su odiosa amiga Jacqueline.

-No estoy de humor para jugar con ustedes, si nos permiten…

-¿Nos? ¿Acaso te irás con… la "pulga nueva"?- Dijo Kim empujando a la chica.

Ella cayó al piso.

-Déjala en paz, Kim.- Dije y ayude a la chica a levantarse.

Kim se enfadó al ver que ayudaba a la chica, así que me dio la espalda y se fue, acompañada de Jacqueline.

-Deberás tener más cuidado con Kim y sus amigos. Les gusta molestar a los de nuevo ingreso. ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió. Su cabello cubría su rostro.

Y de repente, comenzó a llorar, y acto seguido salió corriendo.

Yo me quedé sorprendido ante esa reacción. Creí que estaría enfadada, más no… ¿asustada?

No supe definir lo que había pasado.

Y sin más que pudiera hacer, decidí retirarme mi hogar.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, muchas gracias por leer ^^  
Sin más me despido~


	2. ¿Amistad?

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Muchisimas gracias por continuar esta historia conmigo ^^  
También muchas gracias a los reviews que dejan y/o si agregan esta historia a sus favoritos. Significa mucho para mi ^^

Sin más, el capítulo 2. Disfrútenlo.

**Atsushi Okubo es el creador de Soul Eater y sus personajes.**  
**La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me levanté agitado de la cama. Esta vez no había sábanas qué retirar de mi cuerpo.

Se encontraban regadas en el piso.

La alarma sonaba, avisándome que era hora de levantarme.

Tomé el teléfono y lo apagué.

Después, como de costumbre, fui a ducharme y a desayunar.

Debido a la misma pesadilla, me levantaba temprano y podía ir a la escuela caminando.

En la entrada se encontraban Soul, Maka y Black*Star esperándome.

Al verme llegar, todos me saludaron.

-¿Nos acompañarás esta vez, Kid? Hoy jugaremos basquet ball después de clases.- Dijo Soul.

-Vamos, no puedes negarte esta vez.- Dijo Black*Star recargándose sobre mis hombros.

-Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo ocupado posiblemente este mes.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- Preguntó Maka.

-Ayer ingresó a mi salón una chica, y por órdenes del director el profesor Stein me dijo que debo ayudarla para ponerse al corriente de lo que hemos visto desde que inició el curso, para que no se atrase.

Todos hicieron una ligera expresión de tristeza.

-Bueno, sólo han pasado 3 semanas desde que iniciaron las clases. No creo que te tares más de una semana en ayudarla, ¿o sí?

-Soul tiene razón. Al ser el mejor de la escuela, ella aprenderá contigo todo quizá en 2 semanas máximo.

-Increíblemente Maka y Soul están en lo correcto. Por algo te dejó a ti esa tarea el director. Así que apresúrate, porque no será divertido vencer a este par de lentos en la cancha.

-Soy bueno aprendiendo, pero no sé si soy bueno explicando.

-Vamos, Kid. Sé que tú puedes.

La sonrisa cálida de Maka siempre me daba ánimos. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Nos vemos después.- Dije retirándome a mi salón, puesto que el timbre estaba advirtiéndonos que las clases comenzarían pronto.

Al entrar al salón pude ver a la chica nueva en el rincón… y a Kim y Jacqueline molestándola.

Decidí no entrometerme esta vez.

Le había advertido a la chica que debía cuidarse de ellas.

Momentos después las clases comenzaron.

El timbre resonó por el salón, haciendo eco debido a que estaba en total silencio.

-La clase terminó. Pueden largarse.- Dijo el profesor Stein mientras guardaba sus instrumentos de tortura y encerraba nuevamente un ave en una jaula.

Todos suspiramos de alivio puesto que no queríamos ver cómo diseccionaban esa pobre ave.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí con la chica, quién se encontraba guardando las suyas.

Después me percaté que el uniforme que llevaba puesto era distinto al de nosotros.

Era un uniforme negro, mientras el nuestro era azul claro.

Supuse que aún no lo había comprado.

-Hola.- Dije para comenzar una conversación.

La chica terminó de guardar sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento.

-H…ho…hola.- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-Debido a lo que sucedió ayer no pudimos establecer un horario de estudio. Así que debemos hacer uno ahora. Dime qué horario te gustaría.

-…Y…yo…

La chica no respondió. Supuse que era demasiado tímida, así que procedí a hacerle una propuesta.

-Debido a la situación, propongo que estudiemos después de clases. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Y…yo… D… de acuerdo. G…gracias, Death the Kid.

El hecho de que recordara mi nombre me sorprendió. Debido a lo tímida que era, creí que lo olvidaría.

-Sólo llámame Kid, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora que lo recuerdo… No presté atención ayer a tu presentación. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor?

-M…mi nombre… e…es…

Siempre tenía la mirada hacia el piso. Era algo que me desesperaba, así que tomé cuidadosamente su barbilla e hice que levantara su rostro a la altura del mío.

Me sorprendí al encontrar unos ojos azules como el hielo.

La chica estaba sonrojada y temblaba un poco.

-Lamento si te asusté. Es sólo que… deberías mirar a las personas cuando te estás presentando.

-L…lo… Lo siento… Mi nombre es Crona Gorgon.

-Mucho gusto, Crona.- Dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió un poco.

Debo admitirlo. Era una linda chica.

-Bien, Crona… regresando al asunto de…

-E…está bien. Podemos estudiar en mi casa… si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo todo lo necesario, podemos comenzar hoy.

-D…de acuerdo.

Y ambos salimos de la escuela hacia casa de Crona.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Crona sacó de su mochila las llaves, abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

-He llegado.- Dijo.

Supuse que el mensaje iba dirigido a sus padres.

Caminé hacia la sala para poder dejar mi mochila sobre el sofá, cuando de repente algo pasó corriendo entre mis piernas y me hizo caer.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Fue lo único que exclamé.

-¡L…lo siento mucho!- Dijo Crona alarmada y ayudándome a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

Y de repente, sentí algo no muy pesado en mi cabeza.

-¡Ragnarok!

Tomé con mis manos lo que había caído sobre mi cabeza.

Era un gato con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de x en su rostro.

-L…lo siento, pero a Ragnarok no le gustan los extraños.

Aquel felino comenzó a lanzar arañazos al aire.

Después Crona lo sujetó y lo sacó.

-¡D…de verdad lo siento!

-No te preocupes. No sabía que tenias un… gato.

-Como dije… no le agradan los extraños. P…pero… no me refiero a que tú eres un extraño… me refiero a que… bueno…

-Descuida. Soy un completo extraño por ahora. Es decir… estamos conociéndonos a partir de hoy.- Y para calmarla, le regalé una sonrisa.

De alguna manera me sentía cómodo haciendo eso, ya que no suelo ser amable con las personas que no conozco.

-Bien… si no te molesta, podemos comenzar.

-Claro… pero… ¿no quisieras comer algo antes? Su…supongo que has de estar hambriento.

-No quisiera ser una molestia…

-No lo eres. Iré por algo para comer, e…espera aquí, no tardo.

Y Crona se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras esperaba, decidí sacar mis apuntes y algunos libros para decidir con qué materia comenzaríamos.

De repente, percibí un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

Minutos después, Crona llegó con un plato con sándwiches y algunos panqués.

Después regresó a la cocina para traer consigo una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas que contenían té de rosas.

-L…lo siento. Es lo único que encontré.

-Descuida. Gracias por la comida.

Acto seguido, ambos procedimos a comer.

Después de terminar con el sándwich, tomé un panqué.

Estaba delicioso, al igual que el té.

Al terminar de comer, ayudé a Crona a llevar los trastes sucios a la cocina.

Después nos sentamos en el sofá de nuevo.

-¿Con qué materia te gustaría comenzar?- Pregunté.

Crona observó los libros que había sacado, después tomó el de química.

-De acuerdo, comencemos.

La tarde comenzaba a convertirse en noche.

Cerré el libro que tenía en las manos y comencé a guardar mis cosas.

Me sorprendió el nivel de aprendizaje de Crona, pues le había explicado los temas vistos de 4 materias, e incluso terminamos haciendo las tareas que debían entregarse al día siguiente.

-Es todo por hoy. Me sorprende que aprendas rápido. Si no tienes algo importante qué hacer mañana, entonces continuaremos.

-E…está bien.

-Bien. Me retiro por ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

Crona me acompañó a la puerta, y antes de irme me entregó una pequeña caja.

-Q…quisiera d…darte esto… en forma de… agradecimiento… G…gracias… Kid.

-Por nada.- Dije mientras recibía la pequeña caja.

Al dirigir mis pasos hacia mi hogar, no pude evitar la curiosidad, así que me detuve para abrir la caja.

Al hacerlo encontré dentro un pequeño flan.

Después cerré la caja y continué mi camino.

Desperté agitado como ya era de costumbre.

Continuaba teniendo aquel sueño sobre la silueta pidiendo ayuda.

Algunas veces el sueño era diferente del primero, y otras veces era el mismo, solo que con algunas diferencias.

Había más voces y lamentos. Y la silueta poco a poco comenzaba a tener una forma más humana.

La alarma no estaba sonando esta vez.

Miré el reloj. Era media hora antes para que la alarma se activara.

Decidí recostarme para tomar un respiro.

Cada vez que, en el sueño la silueta atravesaba mi cuerpo, lo sentía más real.

Eso era algo que me frustraba…. Y preocupaba.

¿Qué significaban esos sueños?... ¿Tenían un significado?

Quedé pensando en algún significado que podría tener, cuando la alarma interrumpió mis pensamientos.

La apague y comencé con la rutina una vez más.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Habían terminado apenas las dos primeras clases del día.

Los maestros estaban impresionados al ver cómo Crona ya estaba al corriente en todas las materias a pesar de que había pasado solamente una semana desde que ingresó con nosotros.

Algunos profesores me agradecían. Sabían que fui yo quién la ayudó.

A decir verdad, yo también estaba sorprendido. Tres días fueron suficientes para que Crona pudiera entender todos los temas.

Después de esos tres días, Crona comenzó a distanciarme de mí, y dejó de hablarme. No entiendo la razón.

Preferí simplemente ignorarlo. Aunque me sentía un poco decepcionado.

El poco tiempo que platicábamos, era muy agradable y creí que comenzábamos a ser amigos.

Era una chica tímida, pero cuando confiaba en alguien, esa timidez desaparecía. No por completo, pero al menos si un 80%

Cuando iba a comenzar la tercera clase, un anuncio proveniente del director se escuchó por toda la escuela.

"_A todos los profesores del área de física, se requiere su presencia en la dirección_."

Mis compañeros inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus cosas al igual que yo, debido a que la tercera clase que tendríamos iba a ser la de física.

La profesora Asuza se retiró inmediatamente, dejándonos salir.

Yo decidí alejarme rápidamente antes de que Kim comenzara a hostigarme, y decidí dirigir mis pasos hacia la biblioteca.

Era mi refugio favorito cuando esconderse de Kim se trataba. Además, podría continuar pensando en un posible significado para los sueños que había estado teniendo.

Miré por la ventana y pude ver cómo Crona era nuevamente fastidiada por Kim y Jacqueline.

Para ellas, molestarla se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Tomaban sus cosas y las tiraban al piso, la empujaban, se reían de ella.

Continué tomando mi distancia.

Crona era una chica linda y, a pesar de que había dejado de hablarme, seguía sintiendo un poco de cariño hacia ella. Pero debía saber cómo defenderse ante ese tipo de situaciones.

Ignoré aquellas escenas para hundirme en mis pensamientos.

De repente, el sonido de un golpe me hizo mirar por la ventana nuevamente.

Crona se encontraba en el piso y Kim y Jacqueline reían.

Para mi sorpresa, un tercero estaba allí.

Era Killik.

Eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Killik era un amigo muy cercano de ellas dos. Y también le gustaba molestar y a veces golpear a los de nuevo ingreso, no le importaba si eran chicas.

Mi idea de no entrometerme continuaba en mi cabeza, pero instantáneamente lo ignoré cuando vi cómo Killik aventaba a Crona contra la pared.

Salí de la biblioteca para evitar algo peor.

-¿Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, Killik?- Reté.

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro querido amigo Kid.

-Deja a Crona en paz.

-Oblígame.

Antes de que Killik hiciera algo, Kim lo sujetó del brazo.

Él instantáneamente entendió, y el trío se retiro.

-¿Estas bien, Crona?- Pregunte mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Ella estaba cabizbaja y su asimétrico cabello rosado cubría su rostro.

-¿Crona?- Insistí una vez más.

-L…la… Lamento ser… una molestia… siempre…

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te…?

-¡Déjame en paz!

Crona tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Yo me quedé allí, confundido ante esa reacción y esas palabras.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ Fue lo único que pude pensar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Estoy trabajando ya en el tercero ^^


	3. Apariciones

Hola mis querido lectores ¿cómo les ha ido?  
De verdad lamento el no actualizar tan seguido como prometí, pero ya cambiaron algunas cosas en el trabajo, por lo cual podré estar en la pc un rato por las tardes, y claro eso implica el que ya podré actualizar más seguido :D

Sin más, les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Y es aquí donde ya se pone interesante, por si se habían aburrido.  
Así que, disfrútenlo :)

**Soul Eater y sus personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**  
**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La hora libre terminó y todos regresamos al salón para tomar la siguiente clase.

Yo aun me preguntaba por qué Crona había dejado de hablarme.

Aquel pensamiento no me dejaba en paz, así que decidí saber el porqué.

Cada vez que terminaba una clase, corría con Crona.

Primero intentaba comenzar una plática como antes, pero ella me ignoraba.

Continué insistiendo, y lo que recibí por parte de ella fue el que me gritara "_Acosador_".

Así finalmente decidí ir directo al grano.

Cuando la hora de la salida llegó, guardé mis cosas inmediatamente y salí del salón, pero me oculté para que Crona pensara que me había retirado.

Y mi plan funcionó, ya que fue la última en salir y a cada paso que daba parecía estar buscándome.

Salió finalmente de la escuela y decidí seguirla unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando estábamos a medio camino, decidí hacer mi aparición.

-Es fácil engañarte.- Dije.

Crona volteó instantáneamente, algo asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Q…¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... Estabas… ¿siguiéndome?

-No tuve más opción.

-¡Eres un acosador!

Crona estuvo a punto de correr, pero me apresuré y la sujeté del brazo.

-¡Déjame ir!

-En primera, no soy un acosador, y en segunda, no te dejaré en paz hasta que respondas unas cuantas preguntas. Eso es todo.

Ella me miró algo molesta.

-¿Q… qué quieres?

-A pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos estudiando juntos, comenzaba a considerarte una amiga. ¿Qué cambió para que eso se convirtiera en un impedimento?

Crona se quedó pensando unos segundos, después se volvieron minutos.

No quería presionarla a responder. Si siendo amable no quería hacerlo, supuse que siendo agresivo la situación cambiaría… Aunque comenzaba a considerarlo.

-¿Crona?- Insistí una vez más.

Ella tomó un bocado de aire y lo dejó salir en un suspiro.

Después me miró a los ojos de una manera… difícil de explicar.

-Kid… Yo…

-¿Sí?

Ella enmudeció nuevamente y bajó la mirada.

Parecía como si realmente quería decírmelo, pero algo se lo impedía.

Solté su brazo y posé mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella me miró nuevamente.

-Esta situación puede cambiar si me dieras otra oportunidad, Crona. Lamento si hice algo que te haya hecho sentir mal.

-No… Kid, no eres tú….

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Yo…- Los ojos de Crona se humedecieron -… E… es…. Es di…fícil…

El verla llorar me hizo sentir como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

Sujete su rostro entre mis manos y sequé sus lágrimas.

-Kid… y…y…yo….

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una voz nos interrumpió.

-Vaya… Lamento interrumpir esta bella escena de amor.

Volteé hacia donde la voz provenía. Era Kim.

-No especules. Estás confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y esa pose tan comprometedora?

-No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esto.- Dije y sujeté a Crona de la mano para ir a un lugar tranquilo y continuar nuestra plática, pero ella se detuvo.

-¿Crona…?

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! ¡No me hables ni busques jamás, acosador!

Después de decir eso, Crona salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa.

Y yo me quedé allí, como la primera vez. Confundido y ahora frustrado.

-Qué mal. Los rompimientos nunca salen bien.

-Ya te dije que no es nada relacionado a eso.

-Dudo que haya sido una plática muy emotiva.

-No entraré en detalles contigo, pero solo puedo decir que lo arruinaste.

-Oh, de verdad lamento que no haya sido la chica que esperabas, pero aquí estoy yo para darte consuelo. Así que… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Me acerqué a Kim y la miré directo a los ojos. Era hora de terminar la tortura.

-Escucha bien, Kim. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca. Y si te vuelves a acercar a mí o a Crona, haré que te trasladen a otra escuela.

-Tú… no puedes hacer algo como eso.

-Claro que puedo. Recuerda que mi padre y el director son muy buenos amigos. Y él mismo me dijo que si alguna vez tenía un problema, el que fuera, se lo hiciera saber y él lo arreglaría. Así que, en tu lugar preferiría tomar mi distancia.

Kim tragó saliva. Sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

Acomodó su mochila en su hombro y se fue.

Yo también decidí retirarme a mi hogar.

Habían pasados dos días.

Crona definitivamente no me hablaba, y ni siquiera me miraba.

Y para no molestarla o buscar problemas para mí, decidí respetar lo que había dicho.

El que ya no me hablara dejó de importarme.

Por otro lado, Kim dejó de dirigirme la palabra también. Eso me hacía sentir libre de alguna manera, pero incómodo de otra porque sus amigos no dejaban de matarme con la mirada cada que me veían.

Maka y los demás me preguntaban porqué Crona de la nada se distanció de mí.

Yo simplemente les respondía que lo ignoraba y prefería olvidarlo.

Aunque por dentro la duda me tragaba completo.

Otra semana más comenzaba, al igual que otro día de clases.

Me arreglé y salí camino hacia la escuela.

A medio camino me esperaban Maka y los demás.

Comencé a considerar la oferta que me habían propuesto: Pedirle al director que me cambiara al salón donde ellos estaban.

Así podría dejar de importarme por completo lo que sucedió con Crona y dejaría de ver a Kim y tener que soportar la mirada "asesina" de Jacqueline y sus otros amigos.

Supongo que es la única ventaja de que mi padre sea muy buen amigo del director.

Al llegar a la escuela, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones y diciéndonos que nos veíamos a la salida para tomar un café.

Llegué al salón justo cuando el timbre sonó. Tomé asiento y la profesora entró, comenzando la clase.

En el pase de lista, pude notar que Crona no se encontraba.

Decidí ignorarlo.

El día pasó rápidamente. La última clase había finalizado.

Guardé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. Maka y los demás también se dirigían hacia allí.

Nos reunimos y fuimos a la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos ahí, platicando, riendo, ayudando a los distraídos de Soul y Black*Star con algunos temas, étc.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, decidimos retirarnos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

-Hey, Kid. ¿Mañana también nos acompañarás?

-¿A dónde piensan ir?

-El profesor Stein nos dejó de tarea investigar las conductas y hábitos naturales de algún mamífero, así que iremos mañana al zoológico. Probablemente te deje lo mismo a ti para mañana, ya que el día de hoy no te tocó clase con él.

-Hmm… Puede ser posible, Maka.

-Además este trabajo es para entregarlo la siguiente semana, así que ¿porqué no comenzar mañana?

-Wow, nunca creí que Soul diría algo como eso.

-Tienes razón, Maka, él al igual que Black*Star dejan todo al último día.

-¿Qué? Yo no dejo todo para el último día… es solo que… lo olvido, ¡es todo!

-No importa si lo olvidas o no, el punto es que lo dejas hasta el último día.

-Hey, quiero terminar este trabajo lo más pronto posible porque ese profesor me asusta y ya me tiene en la mira.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres, Soul?

-Ahh… Si, es verdad que la mayoría del tiempo dejo todo a última hora… Y la última vez que dejé incompleto un trabajo… me dijo que si lo volvía a hacer…. Me diseccionaría.

Un escalofrío recorrió nuestros cuerpos. No sabíamos si el profesor Stein decía esas cosas de verdad o era solamente para intimidar.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, entonces vayamos mañana.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Saldrás con nosotros una segunda vez, rayitas?

-Si, Black*Star. De cualquier forma, lo más probable es que me deje el mismo trabajo.

Soul y Black*Star comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

-Discúlpalos, Kid. Es solo que eres un gran amigo para nosotros, y las veces que no has podido salir con nosotros, ellos te extrañan, y yo también.

-No, discúlpame a mí por no acompañarlos tan seguido. Es sólo que…

-Es difícil ser el hijo de un empresario reconocido.

Maka ya me conocía bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que teníamos de conocernos.

Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos mañana a la salida, como siempre.- Me dijo con aquella típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Allí estaré. Por ahora me retiro. Adiós.

Se despidieron de mí y dirigí mis pasos en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban.

La noche cayó.

Cuando estaba a unos cuántos metros de mi hogar, escuché de repente unos sollozos detrás de un árbol y vi la sombra de alguien a un lado.

Decidí ignorarlo, pero detuve mis pasos al escuchar que la persona que sollozaba mencionaba mi nombre en susurro.

Volteé de nuevo a aquel árbol… pero no había nadie y los sollozos se habían detenido.

La brisa sopló haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Busqué alrededor, pero la calle estaba vacía.

Asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie, continué mi camino hasta llegar a mi hogar.

Después de terminar la tarea pendiente y adelantar unos cuantos trabajos, decidí ir a dormir.

Apagué las luces y me acosté en la cama, cubriéndome con las cobijas.

Miré hacia el techo. Todo estaba oscuro.

Lo único que podía escucharse era el tic tac del reloj que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando caer profundamente dormido.

Pero por más que intentaba dormir, el insomnio me lo impedía.

Abrí los ojos y tomé el celular que se encontraba en el escritorio.

Miré la hora y coloqué el celular nuevamente sobre el escritorio, y gracias a la luz que emitía, pude observar que no muy lejos de mí se encontraba alguien.

Me asusté, puesto que las sirvientas siempre tocaban la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi habitación.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y lo que pude observar fue una falda tableada gris con algunas manchas de sangre y parte de un suéter negro.

Por obvio deduje que se trataba de una chica, pero la luz del celular no llegaba a su rostro, por lo cual no pude saber de quién se trataba exactamente.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¿Cómo entraste?- Cuestioné más asustado que molesto.

De la nada unos cuantos sollozos se escucharon. Eran los mismos sollozos que había escuchado cuando me dirigía a mi hogar.

-P…por…favor… K….Kid….

Me sorprendí aún más. Aquella voz la conocía.

-… ¿E… eres tú…? ¿C…c…?

La luz del celular se apagó, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta y encendí la luz… pero no había nadie en la habitación.

Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Busque bajo la cama, dentro del armario y revisé las ventanas, pero no había nadie y estaba todo cerrado.

Era imposible que alguien hubiera entrado por algún otro lado que no fuera la puerta.

Estaba agitado, no sabía qué pensar.

¿Un fantasma? Lo rechacé inmediatamente.

Me senté en la cama para tranquilizarme y pensar en algo lógico.

Tome un bocado de aire y lo dejé salir en un largo suspiro.

A mi cabeza llegó la imagen de la ropa que usaba aquella chica… y al recordar las palabras que mencionó y su voz, me asusté.

Aquel uniforme ya lo había visto… Falda tableada gris, un suéter negro y calcetas largas negras… Era el mismo uniforme que aún usaba Crona. Además, reconocí que era su voz.

Pero volví a negarlo. Era imposible que ella hubiera estado aquí y hubiera desaparecido de la nada.

Me calmé nuevamente y pensé… que lo más probable era que la extrañaba y debido al agotamiento comencé a imaginar cosas. Que la había imaginado a ella.

Muchas veces el estrés es la causa principal de alucinaciones en las personas, y más cuando sufren de insomnio. Cosa que casi diario me sucedía a mí.

Era lo más probable que hubiera pasado.

Después de aquella deducción, apagué la luz y me acosté de nuevo, y el sueño me venció finalmente.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les intriga saber qué sucedió realmente?  
Pues esperen al cuarto capítulo para saberlo, ya lo estoy escribiendo para no dejarlos con la duda y espero poder subirlo en un ratito o hasta la tarde, cuando haya terminado mis deberes hogareños ;A;

Nos leemos después~ :)


	4. Fantasmas en mis sueños

Hola mis amados lectores, ¿cómo han estado?  
Lamento terriblemente el no haber actualizado cuando prometí... Pero de verdad el trabajo me impide seguir escribiendo Dx Es horrible, y ahora tengo una horrible gripe -_-  
En fin, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, aquí finalmente el capítulo 4, y adivinen qué... Ya les puse nombre a cada capítulo porque les faltaba uno xD

Espero les guste este capítulo, que ya comnezó lo bueno.

**Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo.**  
**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Fantasmas en mis sueños**

En cada clase que pasaba, no podía evitar cabecear de vez en vez, puesto que anoche había sido una de las noches más extrañas para mí, no pude conciliar por completo el sueño, ya que me había despertado unas 2 horas antes de que la alarma de mi celular hiciera su trabajo.

Cuando el profesor Stein hizo pase de lista, noté que Crona no estaba, nuevamente.

Eso me extrañó. Probablemente había enfermado.

El profesor finalizó la clase con el trabajo que me habían comentado Maka y los demás.

Después todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, puesto que el día escolar había finalizado.

Pero antes de retirarme, el profesor me llamó.

-Kid, necesito que te quedes un momento.

Así que esperé a que el salón quedara totalmente vacío. Después me dirigí con el profesor.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor?

-La profesora Asuza me comentó que ayer Crona no asistió a clases, y por lo que noté hoy tampoco. Así que ¿podrías decirle sobre los trabajos que la profesora y yo les dejamos? Ambos son importantes y tienen mayor calificación. Y podrías aprovechar para decirle alguna otra tarea que algún otro profesor les haya dejado.

Y sin más el profesor se fue.

Por lo tanto me dio a entender que era obligatorio el que fuera a decirle sobre los trabajos.

Y sin más remedio, decidí hacerlo.

Me dirigí a la salida con mis amigos, quienes ya estaban esperándome.

-Ha llegado el último. ¡Hora de irnos!- Gritó Black*Star.

-Chicos…

-No me digas… ¿tienes otra cosa qué hacer?- Rezongó Soul.

-No es que yo quiera… pero el profesor Stein me ha obligado a ir a casa de Crona para avisarle sobre el trabajo que dejó… y otro de la profesora Asuza.

Todos enmudecieron por un minuto.

-Entonces te acompañaremos.- Dijo Maka.

-Descuida, sólo es decirle de qué tratan los trabajos. Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que…?

-Está bien, Soul. Gracias.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres, te vemos en el zoológico.

-Pero no lo olvides, rayitas.

-Black*Star… Si vuelves a llamarme así… te daré un golpe en la cara.

-Bien, bien, KID, te esperamos allá. No llegues tarde.

Y mis amigos se dirigieron hacia el zoológico, mientras yo me dirigía a casa de Crona.

Una vez frente a su puerta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar extrañamente.

Después de vacilar unos segundos, toqué a la puerta esperando respuesta alguna.

Esperé unos minutos, pero nadie salió.

Las veces que había estado con Crona en su casa estudiando, noté que sus padres jamás aparecieron. Así que supuse trabajaban hasta tarde.

También supuse que, si se encontraba enferma y no había nadie en su casa más que ella, no podría levantarse de la cama.

Así que decidí regresar con mis amigos, cuando de la nada escuché la puerta abrirse.

Volteé inmediatamente, pero no me encontré con Crona. Era una mujer de cabellos cortos color rubio cenizo, y vestía una bata de doctora; y estaba siendo acompañada por un par de policías.

No lo había notado, pero a lado de la casa estaba una patrulla estacionada.

Eso no me daba una buena señal, pero decidí simplemente realizar lo que el profesor Stein me había obligado a hacer.

La mujer estaba siendo consolada por uno de los policías mientras que la otra iba hacia la patrulla, pero al verme esperando a un lado de la puerta se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

-Ahh… yo… vengo a ver a una compañera de clase.

-¿Compañera de clase?- La policía comenzó a inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza -¿Acaso viniste a ver a Crona Gorgon?

Me impresionó aquella pregunta, pero asentí con la cabeza.

Después la policía hizo señales a su compañero, quien momentos después se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

La policía le comentó algo a su compañero, después volteó a verme y se acercó a mí.

-Mi compañera dice que has venido a ver a Crona Gorgon, y que es una compañera de tu clase.

-Así es.

-Dime entonces, ¿solamente es una compañera de clase o es algo más?

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Crona Gorgon?

Aquellas preguntas comenzaban a ponerme nervioso, así que decidí contestar rápidamente para poder irme.

-Desde que ingresó a la Academia Shibusen, yo la ayudé para que no se retrasara en los estudios. Y debido a que el día de ayer y hoy faltó, un profesor me encargó traerle la tarea. Eso es todo.

De la nada, sentí cómo alguien me jalaba bruscamente del brazo, obligándome a voltear en dirección contraria.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Entonces tú eres Death the Kid?- Preguntó alterada.

-A…así es… yo….

-¿¡En dónde está mi hija!? ¿¡Tú lo sabes, cierto!? ¡Has sido el único con quien ella se había relacionado en esa escuela, así que dímelo! ¡En dónde está Crona!

Los policías la alejaron de mí inmediatamente y la policía comenzó a consolarla, diciéndole que la encontrarían, que no se preocupara.

Después el policía se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento. La señora Gorgon está muy alterada. Su hija desapareció hace dos días. Los días que no asistió a clases.

Quedé impresionado ante semejante noticia.

Crona… ¿desaparecida?

-Por eso preguntaba qué tipo de relación llevabas con ella. Puede que nos ayudes a saber qué sucedió con ella. Crona no regresó a casa después de clases, ni tampoco el día de hoy. Y su madre dice que es imposible el que ella pudiera escapar. En el peor de los casos, estamos suponiendo que fue secuestrada o algo por el estilo. ¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada de su paradero?

Yo aún estaba en shock por aquellas palabras, y me había impresionado más al escuchar que posiblemente se trataba de un secuestro.

-¿Death the Kid?- Interrogó nuevamente el policía, lo cual me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Yo… lo siento…. Es solo que… no sabía nada del asunto. Supuse que había enfermado y por eso no había asistido ayer ni hoy a clases. Me ha impresionado lo que me comenta y yo… no puedo creerlo.

El policía inspeccionó mi rostro, y cuestionó nuevamente:

-¿Estas seguro de que no tenías alguna relación con la señorita Crona? Nos ayudaría mucho que nos cuentes lo que sabes.

Dudé en responder por unos momentos, pero en esta situación no podía mentir, así que decidí hablar.

-Yo… bueno nosotros… después de que ayudé a Crona a adaptarse a nuestra clase, nos volvimos amigos… o eso creí…

-¿Creíste?

-Nunca entendí el por qué… pero un día, de la nada… Crona comenzó a distanciarme de mí. A lo pocos días dejó de hablarme y un día gritó el que no quería que le volviera a hablar jamás.

El policía pudo detectar que lo que decía era verdad, ya que no pude ocultar la triste expresión en mi rostro al recordar cómo Crona dejó de dirigirme la palabra de la nada.

El policía puso su mano sobre mi hombro y después posó su mirada sobre la mía.

-Descuida, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla. Toma, esta es mi tarjeta. Si sabes algo o necesitas contarnos algo, no dudes en llamarme. Por ahora eres el único que puede ayudarnos a saber qué sucedió con Crona. A partir de mañana interrogaremos a los profesores. Pero por favor, te pido seas discreto con este asunto, ¿de acuerdo, Kid?

Tomé la tarjeta y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Después asentí con la cabeza.

Después, la madre de Crona regresó a su hogar, no sin antes verme con una mirada llena de odio.

Los policías subieron a la patrulla y partieron inmediatamente.

Yo decidí regresar a casa.

Entré a mi habitación sin decir palabra alguna a los mayordomos o a las sirvientas.

Simplemente les comenté que había tenido un mal día y que quería estar solo.

Ni siquiera estaba hambriento.

Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y cerré fuertemente la puerta.

Lancé mi mochila hacia la pared y comencé a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación.

Seguía sin creerme que esto estaba pasando realmente.

Crona desparecida hace dos días, sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni siquiera había llegado a su casa.

Comencé a pensar alguna razón de a su desaparición.

Primero recordé las palabras del policía: Crona no era capaz de escapar de casa. Y extrañamente estaba convencido de ello.

Por cómo se comportaba en las clases, era muy poco probable que decidiera escapar. ¿Por qué haría eso? No se veía infeliz o algo por el estilo como para hacerla cometer semejante acto.

Después pensé: ¿Un suicidio? Lo eliminé inmediatamente de mi mente. Como dije, ella, a pesar de ser una chica retraída y poco sociable debido a su timidez, no se veía frustrada, triste, decepcionada o algo que la convenciera de hacer semejante pecado.

Lo único probable que pensé finalmente fue un secuestro.

Eso me preocupaba demasiado. Ella me preocupaba por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

Quizás me había encariñado con ella… es decir, Crona era una chica linda, amable, tímida… una persona amable incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

Al pensar en su imagen, me sonrojé.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos, y después volteé a ver mi celular que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

Lo tomé inmediatamente y marqué al celular de Crona.

Esperé unos segundos, y comenzó a sonar.

Esperé unos minutos más, pero lo único que se escuchó fue el buzón de voz.

Colgué inmediatamente, y pensé de nuevo.

Si alguien la hubiera secuestrado… ¿no era momento de torturar a la familia para que pagasen alguna recompensa por su bienestar, y amenazarlos con matarla si no cumplían el "acuerdo"?

Además, cuando secuestran a una persona, el bandido le quita todas sus pertenencias, principalmente el celular. Con éste ellos pueden comunicarse con sus familiares y amenazarlos.

¿Por qué entonces el celular de Crona sonó, pero nadie respondió?

Todo era tan confuso. Aventé mi celular a la cama y le dí una patada a mi mochila. Y dentro de ella un chillido se escuchó.

Me asusté por un segundo, después la abrí apresuradamente y un gato negro salio corriendo hacia debajo de mi cama.

-¿¡U… Un gato!?- Pregunté al aire.

Me asomé debajo de la cama, y el gato estaba arrinconado en la esquina.

Era obvio que estaba asustado y probablemente molesto por haberlo pateado. Pero… ¿qué demonios hacía ese gato dentro de mi mochila?

Tomé un pedazo de pan que Maka me había regalado, me asomé debajo de la cama nuevamente y acerqué mi mano con el pan en dirección al gato.

Este olfateó el pan, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi.

Yo alejaba mi mano del gato cada vez que acercaba, y sin darse cuenta, hice que saliera de su escondite. Así que rápidamente lo atrapé.

El gato maullaba sin parar y se movía en señal de que lo dejara ir.

Y al verlo bien, me impresionó.

-¿Ragnarok? ¿Qué hacías dentro de mi mochila?

El gato me observó, y después comenzó a ronronear.

Lo solté sobre mi cama y le dí el pedazo de pan. Ragnarok lo devoró inmediatamente, después se acercó a mi y comenzó a lamer mi mano.

-Vaya, al parecer me recuerdas, ¿no es así? Supongo que dejé de ser un extraño para ti.

El gato simplemente continuaba ronroneando.

No podía devolverlo. Era ya de noche y no quería molestar a la madre de Crona, así que decidí alimentarlo y dejarlo conmigo esta noche.

Estaba cansado después del día tan deprimente de hoy, así que me puse la pijama y decidí acostarme más temprano de lo normal.

Apagué las luces y me acosté en la cama.

Ragnarok, al ser un gato pequeño, se acostó a un lado mío.

Cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, el sonido de un trueno me despertó de golpe, e inmediatamente comenzó a llover.

Decidí ignorar la lluvia. Y de la nada, las luces que siempre alumbraban el patio en las noches, se apagaron.

Supuse que la corriente eléctrica había sido interrumpida por la lluvia. Así que también lo ignoré. Sólo quería descansar.

No mucho tiempo después abrí los ojos. Todo estaba tan silencioso y en completa oscuridad.

Me levanté y a ciegas comencé a caminar, siendo cuidadoso de no golpearme con algo.

De la nada, unos débiles sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.

Me detuve en seco. Eran los mismos sollozos que había escuchado con anterioridad.

Decidí ignorarlos y continué caminando, pero no lograba hallar la puerta.

A decir verdad, me percaté de que no había nada en la habitación. Estaba todo vacío, a excepción de mí.

Escuché los sollozos de nuevo, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Intenté localizar su procedencia, pero fue inútil porque estaba todo en completa oscuridad.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Decidí preguntar finalmente. Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que insistí nuevamente. –Se que hay alguien aquí. Dime quién eres y qué quieres. Puedo ayudarte si así lo deseas.

Mis preguntas fueron ignoradas nuevamente.

Intentando encontrar una salida, comencé a caminar nuevamente.

De la nada, escuché una débil voz.

-E… es… espera…po…porfav….or… Kid….

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Q…quién eres… cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Te exijo me respondas!

-P…por favor… Kid… Lo…lo siento….

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres de…!?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la sombra que veía cada noche apareció frente a mí, pero esta vez con una figura que podía reconocer.

-…K…Kid… ayú…dame… por…favor…

-…C… ¿Crona?

Un fuerte relámpago me hizo levantarme de aquel espeluznante sueño.

Estaba sudando nuevamente y todas las cobijas se encontraban en el piso.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguía oscuro puesto que la luz seguía sin funcionar aún.

Levanté las cobijas y escuché a Ragnarok gruñir hacia una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Ragnarok? ¿Por qué estás gruñendo?

Ragnarok estaba en posición de ataque y no dejaba de gruñir.

-Vamos, cálmate. Lamento si te desperté, pero he tenido algunos sueños extr….

-…Kid….- Escuché no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Miré hacia la esquina, pero no podía ver nada. De repente, los sollozos se escucharon de nuevo, acompañados de lamentosos susurros que pronunciaban mi nombre.

Estaba asustado.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunté.

La lluvia, los sollozos y los gruñidos de Ragnarok eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación.

Tomé a Ragnarok y estuve a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan asustado, que decidía correr.

De repente, la luz de un relámpago alumbró unos segundos la habitación, y pude ver a una chica sentada en el rincón, llorando.

El verla me hizo rechazar la idea de huir. Coloqué a Ragnarok sobre la cama y me acerqué lentamente hacia la esquina.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…L…l…lo…si…siento…Kid…

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Lo… siento…

-Tranquila, no estoy molesto, sólo quiero saber quién eres, puedo ayudarte si así deseas.

Nuevamente un relámpago alumbró la habitación, y fue entonces cuando descubrí quién era aquella chica.

Vestía una falda tableada gris, calcetas largas y un suéter, ambos color negro. El suéter estaba un poco manchado de sangre. Y además de eso…su asimétrico cabello rosado… Era Crona.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó por unos momentos. No podía creerlo.

-Crona…

Momentos después, las luces del patio se encendieron, alumbrando un poco mi habitación, como solía hacerlo todas las noches. La luz funcionaba de nuevo.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia Crona, quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Crona… ¡Crona! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida, te duele algo?- Pregunté agitado, pero Crona continuaba llorando.

-Descuida, estarás bien, traeré algo para taparte…

-No… no lo estaré…

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Kid… ayúdame… por favor… lo… lo…lo siento…

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero te ayudaré, así que ven….- Intenté ayudar a Crona para que se pusiera de pie, pero al poner mi mano sobre su hombro… no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Mi mano traspasaba el cuerpo de Crona.

Me alejé de ella unos cuantos pasos, y al admirarla bien, observé que su cuerpo se veía un poco translúcido. Parecía un fantasma.

-…¿Crona?...

Ella continuaba llorando. Después, se detuvo.

Con la mirada agachada, se levantó lentamente del piso.

-Estoy… ¿en dónde estoy? No sé en dónde estoy, no sé qué sucedió después de ese día…

-¿A qué día te refieres?

-Yo… caminaba de regreso a casa… cuando habían terminado las clases… era temprano… después… después….- Crona comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Crona? ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Y…yo… yo… no lo sé… está todo muy oscuro… siento… puedo sentir la lluvia sobre mi rostro… ¿en dónde estoy?

-N…no sé a qué te refieres, Crona. Estás en mi habitación, e…es imposible que sientas la lluvia por que…

-¡NO!...¡No lo entiendes!... ¿¡En dónde estoy, Kid!? Por favor… ¡Ayúdame!

Crona se acercó a mi rostro, y así observé que había sangre escurriendo por el rostro de Crona. Su mirada estaba perdida, confusa, igual que ella.

Caí al piso debido a la impresión, después Crona comenzó a retroceder, posando sus manos sobre su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello a la vez.

-Crona… ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Te ayudaré, lo prometo, pero por favor….!

Crona lanzó un horrible grito que se escuchó por toda la habitación. El sonido de un trueno azotó a la vez, haciendo resonar en eco el grito.

Yo me cubrí los oídos. El grito que emitía era tan agudo que me lastimaba.

Cuando la luz del trueno desapareció, Crona también lo había hecho.

Poco a poco descubrí mis oídos. No había ruido alguno.

Momentos después las sirvientas y mayordomos entraron a mi habitación sin siquiera tocar a la puerta. Estaban alarmadas.

-Joven Kid, ¿sucede algo malo? Lo escuchamos hablar y después un grito. ¿Está todo bien?

Instantáneamente encendieron las luces, cegándome por unos segundos.

Las sirvientas me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, mientras los mayordomos inspeccionaban la habitación.

Al asegurarse de que no había nadie, salieron para llamar a mi padre.

-¿Joven Kid?- Insistieron de nuevo.

-Lo siento, tuve un mal sueño y desperté en el piso.

-¿Y el grito?

No podía decirles que había visto el fantasma de mi compañera desparecida pidiéndome ayuda, así que decidí mentir.

-¿Un grito? Yo no escuché nada, sólo los truenos y la lluvia.

Las sirvientas se vieron la una a la otra, extrañadas.

-Lamento haberlas preocupado. Estoy bien, de verdad. Así que vayan a descansar.- Les regalé una sonrisa para que creyeran mi mentira.

Y sin más, también se retiraron, pidiendo a la vez disculpas por entrar in tocar.

Y finalmente me encontraba solo de nuevo.

Me recosté en la cama, aún asustado por lo que había pasado.

Intentaba pensar en algo lógico… pero esta vez nada tenía lógica.

El sueño extraño, después Crona en mi habitación… además de eso… Crona parecía un fantasma.

Cuando intenté tocar su hombro, simplemente traspasé su cuerpo.

Además, el grito que escucharon incluso las sirvientas y mayordomos… y el que Crona haya desparecido de la nada.

Todo fue real, aunque odiaba admitirlo.

Me recosté en la cama nuevamente, y observé a Ragnarok bajo las cobijas. Estaba temblando.

Lo acomodé a un lado mío y lo abracé para que se tranquilizara. Pero sería un poco imposible, debido a que yo también estaba temblando.

-Descuida, Ragnarok. Descubriré qué demonios está pasando con Crona. Sé que también la extrañas. Te prometo que la encontraré. Por ahora, hay que dormir un poco.

* * *

OMG ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, como dije, lo interesante y el desarrollo de la historia comienza a partir de este capítulo.  
Esta vez haré todo lo imposible por continuar el siguiente capítulo para no dejarlos en suspenso, y espero poder ahora si traerlo mañana .  
Bueno, gracias por leer y por los bellos reviews que dejan ^^

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo~


	5. Solo quiero verte otra vez

Hola mis queridos lectores. Esta vez me apresuré con el capítulo 5, y aquí está :3  
Espero les guste x3

**Soul eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**La historia es mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Solo quiero verte otra vez  
**

-¿¡Estás bromeando, cierto!?

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Cómo sucedió?

Fue lo único que pudieron exclamar Maka, Soul y Black*Star cuando les comenté sobre la desaparición de Crona.

-No sabía nada del asunto hasta ayer. Y, lamentablemente no sé dónde podría estar Crona.

Maka posó su mano sobre mi hombro, dándome un poco de ánimo.

-Pero la policía la está buscando, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, Kid, ella aparecerá.

-Maka tiene razón. Comenzaron a buscar desde que no regresó a su hogar. Seguramente ya han de tener algunas pistas.- Sugirió Soul.

Yo simplemente miraba al piso. Me sentía culpable de alguna manera, y también sentía que debía ayudar para encontrarla, ya que, fui el único con quien ella se relacionó. Sentía que era mi obligación… Además, lo que había sucedido en la noche aún daba de vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Kid? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Black*Star, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?...Ah… Lo siento…

-¿Esos sueños de nuevo?- Preguntó Maka un poco alarmada.

-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, Kid.- Aconsejó Soul.

-…Yo…- Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a explicarles, el sonido de la campana se escuchó.

El receso había finalizado.

-Lo siento, chicos. ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos a la salida y les cuento todo?- Sugerí a mis amigos.

Ellos instantáneamente asintieron con la cabeza, y regresamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

**-/  
**

Nos encontrábamos a mitad de la clase de literatura con la profesora Marie, cuando Sid, el profesor de educación física apareció acompañado del mismo par de policías que estaban en casa de Crona el día anterior.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y mis compañeros comenzaron a rumorar cosas que no entendía.

El profesor habló con la profesora, y después nos dio un aviso.

-Chicos, tenemos que interrumpir la clase. Los policías quieren hacerles unas preguntas.

Todos guardamos nuestras cosas y prestamos atención a los policías.

-Buen día, chicos. Lamentamos interrumpir su clase, pero este es un asunto de gravedad. Hace tres días, una de sus compañeras no ha asistido a clases.- Rumores se escucharon nuevamente por todo el salón.- Su nombre es Crona Gorgon, supongo que la reconocen.

-Claro, la chica más entusiasta y platicadora del salón. ¿Cómo olvidarla?- Dijo con sarcasmo Harvar.

Algunos compañeros rieron, otros guardaron silencio.

Yo tenía tantas ganas de ir al asiento de ese infeliz para golpearlo en el rostro, pero me contuve.

Además, pude ver cómo Harvar era silenciado por Jacqueline, mientras Kim tenía en su rostro una clara dosis de preocupación.

Decidí ignorarlos. Ellos jamás se preocuparían por alguien que no fueran ellos mismos.

-Joven, le recomiendo seriedad en este asunto, como dijo mi compañero, este es un asunto de gravedad.- Sugirió la policía.

-De acuerdo. Puedo ver que claramente recuerdan a su compañera. Necesitamos de su cooperación, así que por favor, pónganse de pie aquellos que tuvieron cualquier clase de interacción y/o relación con ella, por favor.

Nadie se había puesto de pie. Y era de suponerse.

Yo fui el primero y único en ponerse de pie.

-¿Alguien más?- Preguntó la policía.

-¿Y esto que tiene de gravedad o qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- Preguntó irritada Jacqueline.

-Por favor, primero cooperen con nosotros para poder explicarles con claridad. ¿Alguien más habló con Crona Gorgon? No importa si le dieron indicaciones para llegar a la cafetería o para prestarle un cuaderno. ¿Quién más tuvo alguna interacción con ella?

Pude observar que otros dos compañeros se pusieron de pie.

-Yo le indiqué dónde se encontraba la biblioteca.- Dijo una compañera.

-Yo la ayudé a levantar sus cuadernos cuando Kim y los demás la hicieron tropezarse a propósito.

-¿Kim y los otros?- Interrogó el policía.

Esta vez decidí hablar.

-Así es. Kim es la chica sentada en la parte inferior de este salón, a lado del chico sarcástico y la chica irritada ante este asunto.

Volteé levemente para ver los rostros de Kim y los demás.

Kim era consolada por Jacqueline, y Harvar me miraba con odio.

Momentos después, Harvar se puso de pie.

-Esa chica torpe estaba estorbando en los pasillos, así que simplemente quité el estorbo de en medio para poder dirigirnos a nuestro salón. Eso fue todo.

Apreté mi puño con fuerza. Estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro.

-¿Y entonces a que se debe todo este alboroto?- Preguntó nuevamente Jacqueline.

La policía nos llamó para que la acompañáramos, mientras su compañero se quedó para explicarles el por qué del asunto.

Pude escuchar parte de la misma explicación que me habían dado ayer, y lo último que escuché fue: "_Su compañera Crona está desaparecida_".

**-/**

La policía había interrogado en los salones de estudio de la biblioteca a los otros compañeros que se habían puesto de pie.

Y finalmente era turno de interrogarme.

Pasé al salón y cerré la puerta.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, joven Kid.- Saludó.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondí, tomando asiento.

-Sé que ya te habíamos preguntado sobre Crona, pero necesitamos tu testimonio nuevamente.

-¿No han encontrado nada aún, cierto?

La policía guardó silencio.

-No la he visto desde que desapareció. Y como ya había dicho, cuando Crona ingresó a la escuela, se me asignó por parte del director ayudarla para que no se atrasara más de lo que ya estaba.

Estuvimos estudiando en su casa por lo menos dos semanas, y ella pudo alcanzarnos en ese corto lapso de tiempo. También nos habíamos vuelto amigos. Incluso le presenté a mis otros amigos. Pero, unos días después, de la nada dejó de hablarme y me dijo que no quería que volviera a hacerlo o acercarme a ella. Yo decidí respetar sus palabras para evitar problemas. Y después de eso, fue la última vez que la vi.

La policía estaba tomando nota de todo lo que decía, y grabando a la vez mis palabras.

-Lo lamento mucho, Kid. Pero no sabeos el paradero de Crona aún. Lo único que encontramos el día de ayer, fue su mochila. Estaba tirada a un lado del bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Tirada a un lado del bosque?

-Exacto. Aún no sabemos porqué estaba en ese lugar. La señora Medusa nos ha dicho que a Crona la asustan los bosques o los lugares donde puede haber animales salvajes. Pero aún así realizamos una búsqueda en el bosque. Nuestros compañeros estarán recorriendo todo el bosque para… asegurar un par de cosas y rechazar otras.

-¿En qué están pensando ahora? Han rechazado la probabilidad de que haya sido un secuestro, ¿cierto?

La policía no me miraba ni respondió a mis preguntas, así que proseguí para que me dijera lo que estaban pensando ahora.

-Yo también rechacé esa idea. Ayer llamé a su celular. Sonó, pero nadie me respondió. Si se hubiera tratado de un secuestro, esas personas ya hubieran pedido una gran cantidad de dinero a su familia, y también los hubieran amenazado. Y puedo decir que eso no ha sucedido ni sucederá. Por que si así fuera, ustedes no estarían aquí en estos momentos.

La policía cerró el cuaderno donde estaba anotando los testimonios, y después me observó.

-Eres un joven muy inteligente, Death the Kid. Y el orgullo más grande de tu padre.

-¿A qué se ref…?

-No lo habíamos notado ayer, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que eres el hijo del empresario más famoso de esta ciudad. Y sabemos que, cuando eras aún más joven, tomaste algunos cursos con la policía, ¿no es así? Es por eso que no podemos engañarte en estas situaciones, así que te hablaré con la verdad.

-Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

-Has estado en lo correcto este tiempo. Aún no tenemos una pista clara de qué sucedió con Crona desde que desapareció. Debido a su personalidad, hemos desechado las posibilidades de que hubiera escapado de casa, se haya suicidado, o, como dijiste, el que la hayan secuestrado.

-¿Entonces en qué piensan ahora?

La policía dudó un momento en hablar, pero finalmente respondió.

-Un homicidio.

Abrí los ojos como platos. De todas las posibilidades, esa fue la última que se me había ocurrido.

-Un… homi…cidio?

-Así es. Nuestros compañeros psiquiátricos han estado interrogando a la madre de Crona. Y nos han informado que Crona es una chica incapaz de cometer algún acto que entristeciera a su madre o a ella misma.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a esa deducción?

-Crona es una chica de 16 años, como tú, que nació y fue criada únicamente por su madre. Su padre los abandonó desde antes de su nacimiento. Debido a esa situación, Crona fue criada con la idea de que todos los hombres son iguales, por lo cual su personalidad es que sea una chica tímida, insegura, poco sociable. Algunos la describirían como cobarde, incluso. Pero, al final de todo, es una chica amable, de gran corazón, alegre, inteligente. No habría motivo por el cual ella escapase o se suicidara. Tampoco ha habido índices de depresión, por lo que ha relatado su madre. Pero si ha experimentado soledad.

-¿Soledad?

-Como dije, Crona no tiene padre, y tampoco algún hermano o hermana. Su madre trabaja en el hospital que está asociado a la Academia de Shibusen, y su horario es muchas veces de 24 a 48 horas de trabajo. Por lo cual, muchas veces no llega a su casa y debe permanecer allí.

-Y Crona se queda sola la mayoría del tiempo.

-Así es. Y, una vez desechamos las ideas del escape y el secuestro, comenzamos a pensar en un homicidio. Pero se nos ha dificultado aún el aceptar esta probabilidad. Crona no ha tenido ningún amigo cercano en los dos últimos años, debido a que ha cambiado de casa unas seis veces en esos dos años. Así que, si no ha tenido amigos, es mucho menos probable que tenga algún enemigo.

-Y decidieron interrogarnos para saber si había hecho algún amigo esta vez… o si alguien la odia tanto como para… matarla.

-Es correcto nuevamente. No queríamos involucrarlos en esto, pero fue imposible. Estoy segura de que los rumores de que desapareció se esparcirán por toda la escuela. Esto hará que se complique la situación aún más.

-Si piensan que es un homicidio… Entonces están buscando en el bosque… ¿su cuerpo?

-Buscándola a ella, o en el peor de los casos, el cuerpo. Como mencioné, su mochila estaba tirada a un lado del bosque. Si alguien la mató…

-Es probable que se haya desecho del cuerpo allí.

-Así es.

No podía creer lo que estábamos platicando. Un homicidio. Esto era demasiado para mí.

Tomé mis cosas y salí inmediatamente de ese lugar. No quería saber nada más del asunto.

Pero, las cosas empeoraban en la escuela.

No me había dado cuenta que las clases habían finalizado. Todos se dirigían a la salida.

Y aquellas personas que me veían pasar, me miraban con inseguridad, y se escuchaban rumores.

Esos rumores que todo el mundo odia.

Rumores de que, como yo había sido el único que había tenido la mayor interacción con ella, era yo quien la había matado.

Ignoré todos esos rumores y corrí a la salida, dispuesto a partir a mi hogar.

Pero sentí cómo alguien me tomaba del brazo.

Sin pensarlo, lancé un puñetazo, golpeando a quien sujetaba mi brazo.

Después sentí cómo alguien más me sujetaba ahora ambos brazos detrás de la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- Grité, y a la vez forcejeaba para que me soltaran, pero esa persona era más fuerte que yo, por lo cual pudo someterme fácilmente.

-¡Kid, tranquilízate por favor!

Al escuchar aquella dulce voz, me tranquilicé un poco, y después miré a mi alrededor.

Maka ayudaba a Soul a ponerse de pie. Él sangraba por la nariz.

-¿Ya estás tranquilo, Kid?- Escuché la voz de Black*Star detrás de mí.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien, Kid?- Preguntó Maka.

Me relajé un poco, y Black*Star decidió soltarme.

-¿Kid?- Insistió Maka una vez más.

-Yo… Lo siento… yo… yo…

-Está bien, Kid. Lamento si te asusté. ¿Qué tal si nos largamos de aquí? Todos nos están observando.

-Soul tiene razón, vámonos de aquí.

Y todos nos encaminamos fuera de la escuela.

Soul sostenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz, deteniendo el sangrado.

-Soul… De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearte… yo no… yo… no sé qué me pasó.

-Descuida. Estoy bien.- Dijo soul levantando su pulgar.

-Como sea, ¿qué sucedió allá adentro, Kid? Ya toda la escuela sabe que Crona desapareció, y hasta ya hay rumores de que fue secuestrada, se suicidó, escapó y que…- Black*Star guardó silencio inmediatamente. Pero sabía que era lo siguiente que diría.

-O que la mataron.- Completé la frase de Black*Star.

-Así es- Dijo Maka.

-¿Estás bien, Kid?- Preguntó Soul.

-Acompáñenme. Les dije que terminando las clases les contaría todo.

Una vez en mi casa, les había contado todo a mis amigos.

Sobre los sueños que tenía cada noche y su evolución, lo que los policías me habían contado, lo que había platicado el día de hoy con la policía… y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar lo último. Sabía que dirían que había enloquecido debido a tanta presión.

-¿Quieres decir que ves fantasmas? ¿Fantasmas como los estúpidos programas de médiums y esas cosas?- Preguntó Black*Star.

-Nunca dije que veo fantasmas. Simplemente, lo que pasó ayer… sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no fue un sueño?

-De eso estoy más que seguro, Soul. Todo fue real.

-Pero… si Crona parecía o era un fantasma… entonces significaría que ella…- Maka enmudeció, y nadie más habló.

-Estoy comenzando a considerar lo del homicidio.

-Pero Kid…

-Piensen. Crona es nueva en la ciudad. No tiene amigos y mucho menos enemigos. Ni siquiera su madre tiene enemigos que quisieran hacerle daño a ella o a su hija. Y de la nada desapareció, sin dejar ni un solo rastro. Solo su mochila en las afueras del bosque.

-Kid… ¿estás convencido de ello?

-Odio admitirlo… pero es lo más probable. El asesinó debió de haber desaparecido ya, como Crona.

No sé porqué, pero algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

Maka me abrazó, Soul posó su mano sobre mi hombro y Black*Star me dio algunos golpes en la espalda.

-La encontraré… aunque sea su cuerpo… pero la encontraré. Se lo prometí a Ragnarok.

-¿Ragnarok?- Preguntaron todos en unísono.

Y debajo de mi cama, apareció Ragnarok.

-Así es. Él es Ragnarok. Su gato. Ayer se metió en mi mochila, y decidí cuidarlo.

Maka comenzó a acariciarlo fascinada.

De repente, algunos truenos comenzaron a escucharse en el cielo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, o la lluvia nos alcanzará.- Dijo Soul levantándose de la cama junto a los demás.

-Descuida, Kid. Ten fe. Crona no está muerta. Hasta que no sepan nada, nada es seguro.

-Lo tendré en mente. Gracias, Maka.

Y finalmente mis amigos partieron hacia sus casas.

La noche cayó finalmente. Y mi razón lógica había decaído también.

Eran las 11:00 pm. Todos se encontraban dormidos ya, excepto yo.

La lluvia y los truenos se escuchaban por toda mi habitación.

Miré a Ragnarok, quien se encontraba sobre mi cama.

-Es hora, Ragnarok. No tengas miedo.

El gato solamente me miró, para después ocultarse bajo la cama.

Tomé un bocado de aire y lo deje salir en un suspiro, y después, comencé a llamarla.

-¿Crona?... ¿Estás aquí?...- Pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Insistí nuevamente.

-Prometí que te ayudaría, y lo cumpliré. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para que… estés en paz?- Y de nuevo, nada.

Me senté en la cama, creyendo que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Me declaré instantáneamente un demente.

-Crona... Por favor. ¿En dónde estás? Yo… lamento si hice algo que te hubiera ofendido o molestado tanto para que dejaras de hablarme. Sólo quiero verte de nuevo. Tú… tú me… te consideré una amiga. Eras una chica algo torpe, pero sincera. ¿En dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿¡Qué no ves que tu madre está sufriendo por esto y yo también!?

Un trueno azotó fuertemente, interrumpiendo la corriente eléctrica.

Por suerte estaba preparado, y encendí la vela que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Crona…- Susurré una última vez.

-…Kid… - Escuché como respuesta.

Tomé la vela y alumbré mi habitación, encontrando a Crona en el rincón.

-¿C…Crona… eres… tú?

-Kid…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? w un poco espeluznante ¿no? muajajaja y esperen la continuación, la estoy escribiendo para subirla en un ratito x3  
Por cierto, los símbolos que vieron de **-/** son para dividir escenas, ya que, extrañamente no sé porqué no me aparecen varios asteriscos que uso para separar escenas. Por eso, cuando vean esto: **-/** en un cambio de escena oki? :)  
Bueno, nos leemos alrato~


	6. Promesa

Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores. Como pormetí, les dejo el capítulo 6 owo Disfrútenlo!

**Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**La historia es mia**

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
****Promesa.**

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Crona… Pero al ver su traslúcido cuerpo, me hizo recordar que esto no era real.

-Je… He enloquecido totalmente. Puedo verte aquí, en mi habitación, Crona. ¿En dónde estas?

-A…Aquí estoy… Kid. L…Lamento haber entrado… sin tocar la puerta.

-Crona… ¿en dónde estás?- Seguía preguntando tristemente al aire.

De repente, Crona se acercó a mí y gritó:

-¡Kid, aquí estoy! ¿Es que acaso no me ves?

Eso me hizo reaccionar y caí instantáneamente al piso.

-¿¡Crona!?

-Y…yo… Lo siento… ¡No… quise asustarte!

Crona se hincó para ayudarme a levantarme, pero cuando intentó tomar mi mano… su cuerpo atravesó el mío.

Ella se asustó.

-¿Qué… está pasando?

-Crona… ¿De verdad eres tú?

Crona se levantó, observando sus manos, su traslúcido cuerpo.

-¿Qué… me está pasando… Kid?

Decidí regresar a la realidad. Recordé que esto era real. No era ninguna alucinación mía.

-Crona… por favor, tranquilízate… Te explicaré todo, pero, no te asustes. Aquí estoy yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Crona me miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Crona se sentó en la cama, y yo me senté a su lado. No estaba seguro de cómo explicarle a Crona lo que estaba pasando, si ni yo mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Decidí comenzar con algo más fácil.

-Dime, Crona… ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación?

Crona paseó la vista por la habitación, después se quedó pensando unos momentos, como tratando de recordar.

-Yo… no estoy segura… No lo sé.

-Ayer estabas aquí también… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo… sí… Lo recuerdo. Vagamente… pero… recuerdo haber estado aquí.

-También dijiste que no sabías en dónde estabas, y me pediste ayuda. ¿A qué te referías con eso?

Crona pensó nuevamente por unos minutos. Después se levantó de la cama algo agitada.

-Yo… yo… estoy… ¿en dónde… estoy?... ¿Dónde…?

-Crona, por favor no te alarmes. Solo intenta recordar. ¿En dónde estas?

Crona cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Crona?- Insistí una vez más.

-Afuera… afuera llueve…

-Así es. Está lloviendo.

-…Pero yo…- Crona retiró sus manos de su rostro, y miró al techo- …Puedo… sentir las gotas sobre mi rostro. Están frías… Puedo… sentir el aire frío también….

-¿Cómo es que puedes sentir eso… si estás dentro de mi habitación?

-No lo sé… Yo… estoy confundida….

-Crona, escucha. Esto sonará extraño, pero… tú… llevas 3 días desaparecida.

-¿Qué?

-Tu madre y la policía te están buscando. Y yo comenzaré a buscarte también.

-Kid… ¿A qué te refieres? Yo… estoy aquí… ¿Cómo es que estoy…?- Crona guardó silencio, y comenzó a mirar alrededor, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Crona… Ayer, cuando estuviste aquí… me pediste ayuda… dijiste que no sabías que había pasado después de ese día.

-Ese… día… ¿ayuda?

-Así es. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Por favor, trata de recordar. ¿Qué sucedió cuando regresabas a casa después de la escuela?

-Yo… Yo…- Crona se sentó en la cama de nuevo, y prosiguió- Recuerdo que yo… estaba caminando de regreso a casa… no era muy tarde… caminaba y después… después…

-¿Qué sucedió después, Crona?

-…Yo… no… no lo sé… Todo estaba oscuro. Había sombras por todos lados. Recuerdo que caminé… no sé por cuánto tiempo, no había nada alrededor… y después… Pude verte no muy lejos.

-¿Huh? ¿En dónde?

-No lo sé… estaba todo escuro. Recuerdo escuchar tu voz… estabas diciendo algo… pero no escuchaba qué era. Fue entonces… cuando pedí ayuda. No había nadie más quien pudiera ayudarme.

Comencé a pensar conforme Crona me platicaba lo que recordaba.

Un lugar oscuro, sin nada alrededor, las sombras. Después, el que haya escuchado mi voz…. Era parecido a lo que yo soñaba constantemente.

-Después… aparecí aquí. Tú… estabas junto a Ragnarok… él gruñía…

Me paralicé. Crona me estaba contando lo que había pasado ayer en la noche.

-Crona… estuviste aquí anoche. Me pediste ayuda… ¿No recuerdas por qué?

-Ayuda… ayuda… ayuda…-Comenzó a repetir varias veces esa palabra.

-Crona… tranquilízate, por favor.

-Ayúdame, Kid.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdo cosas, pero no recuerdo otras. Kid… ¿qué me pasó? No se en dónde estoy. No sé qué pasó cuando regresaba a casa. Nunca regresé a casa… No recuerdo haberlo hecho… Kid…. Dime… ¿en verdad… desaparecí?

Dudé en responder, pero me armé de valor y decidí decirle la verdad. O la que creía era real.

-Así es, Crona. Tú… o al menos tu cuerpo está desaparecido, desde hace tres días.

-¿Mi… cuerpo?

-No entiendo qué pasa, pero, tú estas aquí, de alguna manera sobrenatural… no estás aquí materialmente, solamente….

-…¿Espiritualmente?

-…Algo así.

-¿Entonces… yo estoy… muerta?

Tragué saliva. Lo había deducido más rápido de lo que pensé.

-No lo sé, Crona. Nadie lo sabe, pero se está suponiendo que… alguien te mató.

Crona quedó impresionada ante tales palabras.

Y de la nada, las luces del patio se encendieron nuevamente. La luz funcionaba.

Encendí la luz de mi habitación. Pude observar que Crona, a la luz, dejaba de verse transparente.

Intenté acariciar su cabello, pero mi mano seguía traspasando su cuerpo.

Crona comenzó a llorar.

-E…estoy… ¿muerta?... ¿Kid?

-Como dije, aún no sabe con claridad. Pero te prometo que te ayudaré a saber qué demonios está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?

De alguna manera, Crona se recargó sobre mis piernas, llorando por no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila. Ahora ya no estás sola. Aquí estoy yo, para cuidarte.

-¿…L…Lo… pro..metes? ¿No me… abandonarás como… lo hicieron hace años?

-Te lo prometo. Jamás podría abandonarte. Ven, hay que dormir un poco.

Crona se levantó y yo apagué la luz y me acosté en la cama, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Ella se sonrojó y dudó por unos momentos.

-Tranquila. No muerdo.

Crona rió un poco, después, entró a la cama conmigo.

Ragnarok se acostó a un lado de nosotros.

-Buenas noches, Crona.

-Buenas noches, Kid.

**-/**

La alarma del celular me despertó, avisando que otro día había iniciado.

Pero instantáneamente la alarma guardó silencio.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que encontré fue a Crona. La alarma la había despertado también.

-Buenos días, Crona.  
-Buenos días, Kid.

Me levanté de la cama para comenzar la rutina una vez más.

-Iré a tomar un baño. No tardo.

Crona asintió con la cabeza.

Después de refrescarme, salí y Crona se encontraba viendo por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien, Crona?

-¿Huh? A… yo… solo veía el cielo. Estos últimos días sólo pude ver oscuridad. Me alegro de poder ver la luz del sol nuevamente.

-Bien, sigue contemplando el cielo.

Una vez Crona estaba distraída, decidí vestirme rápidamente. No quería pedirle que esperara afuera.

Cuando estaba poniéndome el pantalón, me percaté de que Crona estaba viendo en mi dirección.

Estaba sonrojada.

Yo me sonrojé también, por lo cual me vestí más rápido.

-Y..yo…yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡E…es…esperaré afuera si así quieres!

-No… Yo lo siento, Crona. No quería que salieras de la habitación….

-Pero… ¿po…por qué no? ¡Sea un fantasma o no, mereces privacidad!

-E… está bien… no pasó nada…

-Claro… sólo pude ver tu sexy ropa interior.

Después de eso, Crona salió de la habitación más roja que un jitomate, atravesando la puerta.

-Crona… o…oye… yo…

De repente, las sirvientas tocaron la puerta.

-¿Joven Kid?

-¿Si?

-El desayuno está servido, lo esperamos en cuanto esté listo.

-Si, gracias.

Decidí terminar de vestirme. Me puse la camisa y la corbata. Tomé mi mochila y cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación, Crona entró nuevamente.

-Tu casa es muy grande.

-Vaya, lo has notado.

-No sabía que tu padre era un famoso empresario.

-No me gusta alardear sobre ello.

-¿Y porqué lo ocultas?

-Bueno, cuando alguien sabe que tu padre e incluso tú eres famoso y posee grandes cantidades de dinero… quieren volverse tus amigos por interés. No porque le agrades.

-Tú me agradas.

Crona sonrió tiernamente. Le devolví la misma sonrisa.

-Será mejor que te apresures, o llegarás tarde.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Te quedarás?

-Saldré para saber en dónde estoy. Ahora que ya no estoy confundida ni asustada como al principio, puede que estando afuera recuerde algo de lo que pasó.

-Pero…¿regresarás?

-Lo prometo.

El escuchar eso, me aliviaba de alguna manera.

-De acuerdo. En cuanto terminen las clases, regresaré.

-Aquí estaré para entonces.

Y Crona atravesó la puerta nuevamente.

Cuando salí de la habitación, ella había desaparecido.

**-/**

El día se me estaba complicando.

Muchas personas, al verme comenzaban a rumorar cosas referentes a la desaparición de Crona.

Otras se alejaban de mí. Y otros me miraban con lástima.

Decidí ignorarlos. Ellos no sabían nada del asunto ni por lo que estaba pasando.

En la hora del receso, cuando me dirigía a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis amigos, alguien me jaló del brazo y me condujo hacia el patio trasero de la escuela.

Después me pusieron contra la pared, y finalmente pude ver a mi atacante.

Era Killik acompañado de Kim, Jacqueline, Ox y Harvar.

Killik era quien me tenía contra la pared.

-Miren a quién encontramos paseando por ahí.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren?

-Nos enteramos que tu novia desapareció. Es una lástima, ¿no?- Dijo el sarcástico del grupo, Harvar.

-Deja de hacer esas bromas, Harvar.- Ordenó Kim, e inmediatamente guardó silencio.

-¿Siguen molestos por que amenacé a su amiga con trasladarla a otro instituto?- Pregunté.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.- Dijo Ox.

-Lo que queremos saber, es: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a los policías ayer?

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

-Sólo responde- Ordenó Jacqueline.

-¿Y porqué tengo que obedecerlos? ¿Qué pasará si no quiero responder?

-Tú… maldito mocoso…- Killik comenzó a apretar mi cuello, y comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar.

-¿Nos vas a decir o prefieres morir a manos de Killik?- Dijo Harvar.

Killik dejó de apretar mi cuello un poco, permitiéndome recuperar el aire.

-Ustedes…. Están dementes. Y no… tienen nada que ver… con este asunto.

-¿Y tú si?- Preguntó Kim.

-Claro que sí. Fui el único que tuvo más interacción con Crona desde que ingresó a la academia.

-Y después dejó de hablarte. ¡Qué bella amistad!- Dijo nuevamente Harvar.

No me contuve más tiempo, así que lancé una patada a Harvar directo al estómago.

Él cayó al piso, Y Kim y Jacqueline lo ayudaban a recuperar el aliento.

Killik me dirigió una mirada asesina.

Yo le sonreí sarcásticamente.

Después Killik apretó nuevamente mi cuello, dándome a la vez una advertencia.

-Te lo advierto Death the Kid. Más te vale que no te metas en nuestros asuntos y te alejes de esta situación. Además, te estaré vigilando.

Después de eso, me dejó caer al piso y se fueron.

Yo recuperé el aire y me levanté, maldiciendo al aire.

Además, ¿a qué demonios se referían con "_no te metas en nuestros asuntos_"? Como si me importara lo que hacen o dejan de hacer.

Sin tomarle importancia a su estúpida advertencia, decidí retomar mi camino a la cafetería.

**-/**

Regresé rápidamente a mi hogar para encontrarme con Crona.

Entré a mi habitación, pero ella no estaba.

Busqué por casi toda la casa, pero no la encontré.

Esperé su regreso hasta que la noche cayó.

¿Habrá encontrado algo? ¿Habrá recordado algo? ¿O simplemente decidió marcharse sin decir nada?

La tristeza me invadió. Me había alegrado al haberla encontrado… al menos su espíritu.

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando desde afuera escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Me asomé y vi que era Crona.

-¡Crona! Regresaste.

-Lamento la tardanza.

-¿Encontraste o recordaste algo?

-No. Pero tuve algunas… vi cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-No lo sé. Estaba caminando hacia mi casa… de repente… imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Pude ver el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo. No podía moverme y el cuerpo me dolía mucho. Sentí húmeda la mano, y pude lograr moverla y dirigirla a mi rostro…

Crona calló unos momentos.

-¿Y qué sucedió, Crona?

-Mi mano… tenía sangre. Intenté mirar a mi alrededor, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, todo se volvió oscuro… y cuando abrí los ojos… estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Crona entristeció.

Después invité a Crona a pasar a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Ella se sentó en la cama, y yo me senté a su lado.

-¿Y qué pasó después?  
-Ví a mi madre. Está buscándome, llamando a algunos amigos que tiene de otras ciudades, convenciéndolos de que me busquen también.

La policía sigue sin saber en dónde estoy. Y cuando salieron de mi casa, los escuché decir que era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no tienen ni una pista para comenzar una búsqueda de verdad.

Crona comenzó a llorar.

Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza… y esta vez noté que pude tocarla.

Eso me sorprendió.

Así que comencé a acariciar sus cabellos rosados.

Ella también se sorprendió.

-Puedes…¿puedes… tocarme?

-Al parecer…

Después, Crona se me abalanzó, abrazándome.

Yo respondí a su abrazo, para tranquilizarla un poco.

Después se me ocurrió algo.

-Crona… quisiera que me acompañes mañana a la escuela.

-¿Huh?  
-Me gustaría que después de clases, me acompañes al bosque. Los policías mencionaron que encontraron tu mochila en las afueras. Además, puede que las visiones que tuviste estén relacionadas a lo que te sucedió. Quisiera probar algo también. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Crona asintió con la cabeza, y me abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capi owo  
Ahora si, nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo~


	7. Sospechas

Hola mis queridos lectores. Lamento esta terrible demora con la continuación, pero me había quedado sin internet y un sin fin de cosas que me interrumpieron u.u  
Pero finalmente les tengo el capítulo 7, espero les guste :)

**Soul Eater y sus personajes fueron creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
**La historia es escrita por mí**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- ****Sospechas**

El día se me hacía extraño. Yo me sentía extraño, puesto que era el único en toda la escuela que podía ver a Crona.

Ella se paseaba de salón en salón mientras yo estaba ocupado tomando mis respectivas clases.

Al finalizar el día, Maka y los demás no me estaban esperando en la salida esta vez.

Había hablado con ellos diciéndoles que tenía una posible pista para encontrar a Crona.

A pesar de que se habían ofrecido en ayudarme, decidí hacerlo solo… y con Crona, claro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos camino al bosque, noté a Crona un poco distraída.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Crona?

-No… no es nada, estoy bien.

No mucho rato después, estábamos en donde los policías habían encontrado la mochila de Crona.

Momentos después decidí ingresar al bosque. Aún era temprano, así que por ahora no había peligro si entraba.

-Vamos, Crona. Acompáñame.

Comencé a caminar, pero Crona no se había movido.

-¿Crona?- Su mirada estaba fija en la nada.

Moví mi mano frente a su rostro, y ella finalmente reaccionó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté un poco preocupado.

-Yo… creo que yo… recordé algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue?

-Una pelea.

-¿Pelea? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es borroso… pero recuerdo que estuve aquí, por alguna extraña razón. Pero no estaba sola.

Recuerdo voces burlándose de mí, gritándome también. Alguien sujetó mi mochila y la tiró al suelo… y después….- Crona calló un momento.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-Yo… intenté recogerla, pero un chico grande y fuerte lo evitó.

-¿Un chico? ¿Recuerdas quién era, cómo era o su nombre?

Crona posó una de sus manos en su frente. Supuse que estaba recordando poco a poco.

-Su nombre… su nombre… No, no puedo recordarlo. Era extraño al mencionarlo. Pero recuerdo que había una chica que gritaba "_Dale una lección_", y después…

Esta vez, no mencioné nada. No quería interrumpir algún recuerdo importante.

Pero minutos después, Crona no respondía. Comenzaba a asustarme, así que hablé nuevamente.

-Y después ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Yo… fui golpeada varias veces. Después de eso… no recuerdo nada claro.

Ambos enmudecimos.

¿Crona había sido golpeada? ¿Aquellas personas la habían matado a golpes?

Eso era tan inhumano. Pero, al menos teníamos algunas pistas.

Crona había sido conducida hasta aquí por alguna razón por varias personas. La molestaron y finalmente la golpearon.

Esto comenzaba a sonarme familiar, pero no recordaba exactamente por qué.

Cuando iba a preguntar algo a Crona, vi cómo ella comenzaba a adentrarse al bosque.

-¡Espera, Crona! ¿A dónde…?

-No puedo explicarlo… pero después de ser golpeada, alguien me cargó y comenzó a llevarme por este camino. Recuerdo haber visto estos árboles.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura de ello? Todos los árboles son iguales y pudieron llevar tu cuerpo a cualquier lado. El bosque es enorme. Además… si ellos te golpearon y no recuerdas nada más… es probable que te hubieran…

-No. No estaba muerta. Además, estos árboles son distintos de los otros. Mira.

Crona me mostró el tronco de un árbol. Me acerqué y pude ver claramente que estaba manchado un poco con sangre. Su sangre.

Caminamos un poco más, pero los demás árboles ya no tenían ni una gota de sangre. Sin embargo, Crona continuó caminando.

-Crona, los árboles. Están limpios a partir de aquí. ¿Por qué continúas?

-Porque ellos continuaron por este camino.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Estaba despierta, o al menos un poco. Intentaba moverme, pero no podía. Ni siquiera sentía el cuerpo. Pero podía ver a mí alrededor. Y por aquí continuaron caminando.

Decidí guardar silencio, puesto que Crona era la única que podía averiguar en dónde yacía exactamente su cuerpo. Y yo era el único quién podía hacérselo saber a la policía y a su madre.

Caminamos unos minutos más en el bosque. La tarde comenzaba a convertirse en noche, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Momentos después, Crona se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo, Crona?

-Es casi de noche y es peligroso que estés aquí. Será mejor que regreses, yo continuaré.

-¿Y dejarte sola aquí?

-No creo que a los animales les guste la carne espectral, ¿o si? Además, no quiero que después te estén buscando a ti. Así que por favor, regresa a tu casa. Si me encuentro, te avisaré de inmediato.

-¿Y si no?

-Podríamos continuar mañana más temprano. ¿O debes hacer algo más?

-Tienes razón. Olvidé que mañana es sábado.

-Vete. Yo estaré bien.- Después de esa frase, me regaló una sonrisa.

No tuve más opción que aceptar.

-Pero, mientras te buscamos mañana, me gustaría saber algo, y quiero la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Así es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Tomé un bocado de aire para poder soltar aquellas palabras que me habían tragado vivo día a día.

-Quiero saber por qué dejaste de dirigirme la palabra antes de tu desaparición.

Crona guardó silencio, pero su mirada reflejaba impresión.

-Kid…

-Ese es el trato. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin decir nada más, dí media vuelta y caminé de regreso a casa, dejando a Crona atrás.

**/***************************

Me encontraba a la mitad del camino en el bosque.

Mis pasos eran apresurados ya que la noche había caído finalmente.

No muy lejos de donde estaba pude ver la salida de aquel lugar.

Dispuesto a salir, de repente sentí cómo algo me había golpeado el rostro con fuerza. Caí inmediatamente al piso.

Intenté levantarme, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que me había noqueado.

Me sentía mareado y no podía sostenerme más de un minuto en pie.

Instantáneamente sentí cómo alguien me sujetaba de la camisa y me levantaba.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Pregunté molesto.

-Demonios. Sabía que era él.- Exclamó otra persona.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Dijo quién me estaba sujetando.

-Déjalo ir. Con ese golpe que le diste lo dejaste más que noqueado ¿O acaso quieres matarlo a golpes también?- Dijo una tercera persona, quien al parecer era una chica.

Debido al golpe, no podía escuchar con claridad a quién pertenecían esas voces, pero supuse que ellos me conocían, por lo cual yo debía conocerlos también.

El chico que me sujetaba me dejó caer en el piso, no sin dejarme una advertencia.

-Te lo advierto, Death the Kid. Si te entrometes en esto… Te mato.

-¿Como hiciste con Crona?

El chico regresó sus pasos y me sujetó de la camisa nuevamente.

-Tú… maldito entrometido….

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba preparado para que me golpearan fuertemente en el rostro.

Después, los amigos de quien me sujetaba, comenzaron a jalonearlo y lo forzaron a que me soltara. Después intentaron tranquilizarlo, cosa que no funcionaba del todo, puesto que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta! Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y regresemos antes de que alguien nos vea.- Dijo la chica.

Los demás dejaron de discutir y escuché cómo sus pasos se alejaban.

Yo permanecía aún en el piso. Estaba recobrando mis sentidos poco a poco.

-Ya no te metas en nuestros asuntos, o de verdad te matarán… y no queremos esconder otro cuerpo.- Dijo la chica y corrió con sus amigos.

-¡Espera! ¡Regresen y díganme en dónde está el cuerpo de Crona, malditos asesinos!

-¿Para qué? Si antes no te hablaba, ¿qué te hace pensar que muerta lo hará?

Enmudecí por unos segundos. Pude reconocer ese sarcasmo de mal gusto y esa irritante voz.

-¿Harvar? ¿Eres….? ¿¡Son ustedes, malditos bastardos!?

Me puse de pie y en lo profundo del bosque pude ver sombras desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Estuve a punto de entrar nuevamente, pero me detuve en seco. Era ya de noche y los animales comenzarían a cazar.

No quise ponerme en riesgo, así que golpeé un árbol con fuerza debido a lo inútil que me sentía en esos momentos.

¿Eran realmente Killik, Harvar, Ox y Kim a quienes escuché? ¿Ellos habían matado a Crona?

Dirigí mis pasos apresuradamente de regreso a mi hogar para llamar a la policía y avisar sobe el asunto, pero después desaceleré y pensé.

¿Y si no eran ellos y confundí la voz? ¿Qué sucedería si los acusaba con la policía, y al final resulta que eran inocentes?

No quería meter a gente estúpida e inocente a la cárcel.

Recuperé mis pasos y regresé un poco tranquilo a mi hogar.

Antes de llamar a la policía, era necesario investigar más sobre el asunto. Y vigilar a Killik y a los demás para poder conocer la verdad.

**/************************************

Una vez en mi hogar, cené y mentí a las sirvientas con que había estado en casa de Maka con los demás haciendo la tarea.

Ellas por supuesto, me creyeron.

Odiaba mentir. Pero en esta circunstancia era lo único que podía hacer.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y de mi armario saqué una mochila. Después me dirigí al cuarto de herramientas para buscar cosas que me ayudaran en la búsqueda de mañana.

Guardé en la mochila una lámpara, cuerdas, navajas… Todo lo necesario.

Después regresé a mi habitación, ocultando la mochila bajo mi cama.

Ragnarok comenzó a maullar.

Vi su plato de comida. Estaba vacío. Así que fui a la cocina por un poco de leche y pan para darle de comer.

Y finalmente tomé un baño para estar listo y partir desde temprano en búsqueda de Crona.

Esperé hasta las 11:00 pm, pero Crona no regresaba y el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Solo esperaba a que hubiera encontrado algo importante. Alguna pista, o incluso su cuerpo.

Apagué la luz de mi habitación y me acosté en la cama.

Ragnarok se acostó a un lado de mí.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ya pronto se revelará lo que todos quieen saber: El o los asesinos .

Espero les haya gustado, yo continuaré los demás capítulos porque casi se acerca el final de esta historia :)

Nos leemos en otro momento~


	8. Pistas

Hola mis queridos lectores. Lamento de verdad la larga tardanza para la continuación, varias cosas pasaron. No me maten .  
Bueno, sin más el esperado capítulo 8 que Jumbiie-chan me ha exigido desde que terminó de leer el capítulo anterior.

Disfrútenlo, les gustará~

Soul Eater y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.  
La historia es pensada y escrita por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.- Pistas  
**

Me desperté un poco agitado. Miré a mí alrededor y escuché nuevamente la lluvia.

Me levanté y me asomé por la ventana.

Efectivamente, estaba lloviendo.

Regresé a la cama y miré el reloj. Eran las 4:35 a.m.

Me recosté en la cama nuevamente. De repente, escuché susurros.

Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a buscar a Crona. Supuse que era ella.

Salí de mi habitación y busqué por la casa, pero no logré encontrarla.

Sin embargo, los susurros continuaban, y esta vez pronunciaban mi nombre.

-¿Crona? ¿Eres tú? ¿En dónde estás?

Jamás obtuve respuesta.

Decidí regresar a mi habitación y esperar.

Cuando cerré la puerta, un relámpago alumbró mi habitación, y frente a la ventana estaba Crona.

Me acerqué a ella.

-Crona ¿qué sucedió? ¿Encontraste algo?

Esperé alguna respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna.

Crona estaba cabizbaja. Su fleco cubría su rostro.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

Otro relámpago alumbró la habitación, y pude observar claramente a Crona.

Inmediatamente retrocedí unos pasos. Estaba sorprendido…. Y un poco asustado.

Crona lucía bastante mal. Su aspecto había cambiado.

Sangraba del rostro. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que su uniforme.

Tenía rasguños por todos lados y el lugar en donde se encontraba de pie, estaba manchado de lodo.

-¿C…Crona…?

Ella poco a poco levantaba su rostro, hasta que me encontré con sus ojos.

Su mirada era vacía, su piel era mucho más pálida que lo normal y estaba más translúcida.

Ahora Crona lucía como un auténtico fantasma.

Después comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero no caminando. Estaba flotando.

Yo retrocedí unos pasos más, pero ella continuó acercándose hasta que me atravesó.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Volteé inmediatamente.

-¡Crona! ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Pregunté alterado.

-Llueve… Llueve sobre la ciudad… Llueve sobre el bosque… Llueve obre mí.

La voz de Crona se escuchaba con un escalofriante eco. Eso comenzaba a preocuparme mucho más… y asustarme también.

-Crona… ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Encontraste algo? Dime, por favor.

Crona ignoraba mis preguntas. Miraba a su alrededor, pero a la nada a la vez.

Después, me miró, y levantó sus brazos.

-La lluvia… Está muy fría… Hace mucho frío… Está húmedo y frío aquí.

Cuando iba a formular otra pregunta, miré a mi alrededor. Mi habitación comenzaba a cambiar.

Los muebles comenzaban a desaparecer… y después vi el bosque.

Crona y yo nos encontrábamos ahora en el bosque.

Podía ver cómo la lluvia caía sobre mi, pero no me mojaba.

Veía cómo los árboles eran rociados por la lluvia. El lodo esparcido, algunos animales.

Estaba confundido. ¿Esto era alguna clase de visión proveniente de Crona?

-¿Crona…?

-Duele… mi cuerpo duele… Casi no puedo respirar… No siento las piernas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

De repente, la visión del bosque cambiaba repetidamente.

Eran distintas partes del bosque, y reconocía cada una de esas partes.

Era el camino que seguimos Crona y yo cuando buscábamos su cuerpo.

Esperé en silencio. Probablemente Crona me dirigía por medio de esa visión a algún lugar importante.

Después de ver muchas otras partes del bosque, la visión se detuvo en una.

Era un lugar oscuro. Había muchos árboles y arbustos alrededor. No muy lejos podía ver una pequeña cueva.

Y no muy lejos, vi lo que estábamos buscando. Era Crona… su cuerpo.

Me acerqué para verla mejor. Se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Peor que su fantasma.

Aparte de la herida en su rostro, tenía otras heridas graves que comenzaban a infectarse en manos y piernas.

Su uniforme tenía manchas de sangre. El resto debió ser limpiado por las últimas lluvias.

Su rostro estaba muy pálido y delgado. Después de 5 días de no haber ingerido ningún alimento, era normal que hubiera adelgazado de esa manera.

-Crona… Encontraste tu cuerpo. Podemos ir finalmente mañana por el…. ¿Crona?

El espíritu de Crona estaba acostado en el piso, en la misma pose que su cuerpo.

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente.

-¿Crona? ¿¡Crona!? ¿Qué sucede?

-…Kid… Kid….

La voz era de Crona, pero no provenía de su espíritu.

Miré detrás de mí, en dirección a la visión de su cuerpo.

Me acerqué y pude observar que era su cuerpo quien me llamaba.

-…Kid… aquí… est…oy…

Quedé asombrado.

¿Acaso Crona no estaba muerta? ¿Era acaso que se encontraba viva, y ahora agonizando en el bosque?

De repente, en la visión aparecieron 5 personas, todas vestidas de negro y con una máscara negra cubriéndoles el rostro.

Se acercaban al cuerpo de Crona 3 de esas personas. Las otras 2 se encontraban bajo la protección de un paraguas.

Por obvias razones, pude darme cuenta que esas otras 2 personas eran mujeres. Los otros 3 eran hombres.

Uno de ellos comenzaba a inspeccionar a Crona.

Revisaba su cuerpo, sus heridas. Después tomó su pulso.

Volteó hacia sus amigos y asintió con la cabeza.

La reacción de todos fue de asombro.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaba muerta.- Dijo una de las chicas.

-Cállate de una vez, que eso lo deseaste antes de que esto pasara.- Dijo un chico.

Las voces se escuchaban demasiado distorsionadas. No podía distinguir ni una sola voz.

Supuse que, debido a que era una visión de Crona, esa debía ser la manera en que ella escuchaba las cosas.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Deberíamos ir con la policía.

-¿Estas demente? Es un alivio que esté viva, pero si se recupera en el hospital y la interrogan los policías, nos delatará. ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel o qué?

-Pero no podemos dejarla aquí. Al menos sigue viva. Estamos salvados.

-Pero no le queda mucho tiempo. Tiene 5 días sin comer y lastimada por la golpiza que "él" le dio. Aun que la llevemos a la policía, puede que no resista y muera mientras la trasladan al hospital. Y de cualquier manera, seremos acusados de homicidio.

-Maldición. ¿Y entonces qué?

-Deberíamos deshacernos del cuerpo de una vez. De cualquier manera, dices que morirá.

-Y si la encuentran, ya estará muerta y nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esos 5 eran los que intentaron matar a Crona y ahora la dejarían morir en el bosque sin más.

No podía soportarlo.

El chico más grande levantó el cuerpo de Crona y comenzaron a caminar hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

Comenzaron a alejarse, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¡Crona!

Miré detrás de mí, y su fantasma estaba ahí, de pie.

-¡Crona, dime en dónde estás! Si es que aún sigues viva, debo recuperarte para no dejar que esos desgraciados te maten.

La visión del bosque desparecía poco a poco, al igual que Crona.

Tomé mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, para después salir de la casa por la ventana.

Crona me esperaba ahí, después desapareció y reapareció más adelante.

Estaba guiándome, así que decidí seguirla.

Después de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos frente al inicio del bosque.

Dudé unos segundos al entrar, ya que el sol aún no se asomaba.

Saqué de la mochila una linterna y me adentré al bosque.

Recorrí el mismo camino que había recorrido con Crona en la tarde, hasta que llegué en donde nos habíamos quedado.

Crona pasó a un lado, flotando y guiándome. No dudé en seguirla.

Unos 30 minutos después comencé a reconocer el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Era el lugar de la última visión. Corrí y llegué en donde yacía el cuerpo de Crona.

Pero lo único que encontré fueron árboles, ramas y lodo.

Esos malditos realmente se habían llevado el cuerpo de Crona.

Lancé un grito desesperado al cielo. Me sentía tan impotente. No sabía hacia dónde se habían llevado a Crona.

Me senté en un tronco para pensar los probables lugares donde pudieron haberse llevado el cuerpo. Pero por más que pensaba, nada se me ocurría.

De repente, algo brilló en el lodo.

Me acerqué y vi que era un broche rosa con la figura de un mapache.

Decidí guardarlo. Podría pertenecer a una de las chicas de la visión.

-¿Kid?- Escuché detrás de mí.

Volteé y era Crona. Su espíritu.

-¿En dónde estamos?- Preguntó confundida.

-En el bosque. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Crona se quedó pensando unos segundos, después comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede, Crona? ¿Te duele algo?

-No… es que… yo… yo no… no recuerdo qué sucedió anoche.

Me quedé asombrado, puesto que ella me había guiado hasta este punto, ¿y no recordaba lo que había sucedido?

-Tranquila, Crona. Aquí estoy yo.- Dije para calmarla, después intenté abrazarla, pero traspasé su cuerpo.

Ambos nos sorprendimos.

La última vez era capaz de tocarla, a pesar de que fuera un espíritu.

Unos ligeros rayos de luz nos distrajeron. Miré al horizonte, el sol comenzaba a salir.

Miré la hora. Eran casi las 6:00 am

Una vez que el sol comenzaba a salir, me decidí a buscar el cuerpo de Crona.

-Crona, tenemos que buscar tu cuerpo. Es importante encontrarte hoy mismo, por que…-

Dudé en responder. No podía decirle a la ligera que estaba muriendo.

Pensé por un momento la manera apropiada de decirle a Crona lo que había sucedido, pero cuando iba a hablar, ella me interrumpió.

-Por que estoy muriendo, ¿cierto?- Completó mi frase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Después de que regresaste a casa, seguí buscando. Y algo sucedió.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Crona permaneció callada unos segundos, después continuó.

-No sé cómo llamarlo, pero… estuvo pasándome constantemente. Me encontraba más adelante en el bosque, y de repente, mi vista se nubló. Cerré los ojos y sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el piso. Mi mirada estaba en el cielo. Intenté moverme pero no pude. Sólo logré mirar un poco a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta que me encontraba en otro lugar.

-Sé qué fue lo que pasó.

Crona me miró confundida.

-Me dijiste algo similar hace unos días. Dijiste que querías ver cómo estaba tu madre ante esta situación, y cuando estabas frente a la puerta de tu casa, de la nada, te encontrabas en el bosque.

Crona quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Tienes razón. Lo recuerdo… Pero ¿qué sucedió? No lo entiendo.

Dejé salir un suspiro. Era momento de decírselo.

-Crona, te diré lo que sucedió esta madrugada. Llegaste a mi habitación y tu aspecto lucía bastante mal. Lucías como un verdadero fantasma.

Después, me enseñaste una visión del bosque. El camino que debía seguir para localizar tu cuerpo. Te encontrabas aquí, Crona. Y viva. Aún estás viva. Pero tus homicidas se han llevado tu cuerpo… y no tengo la menor idea de a dónde exactamente. Y si no te encontramos pronto…

-Moriré- Dijo Crona completando nuevamente mi frase.

-Así es- Dije con voz entrecortada.

Crona cayó de rodillas al piso.

Me agaché a un lado suyo. Estaba temblando, después comenzó a llorar.

-Entonces… Si estoy viva desde que desaparecí… ¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora? ¿Por qué siempre estuve aquí, y no en mi cuerpo?- Dijo confundida.

-No estoy seguro de si sea verdad o no, pero has estado en un tipo de trance. Tu espíritu se desprende de tu cuerpo por alguna razón que no logro entender aún. Y las veces que estabas en un lugar y de la nada aparecías en tu cuerpo, fue porque ese trance se rompía. Tu alma era llamada por tu cuerpo, pero no podía contenerla.

-Coma.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy en coma.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Es cuando una persona sufre un gran trauma. Entra en estado de coma. La persona queda inconciente por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. Pueden ser días, semana, meses, años… e incluso puede que jamás despierte.

Pensé por unos segundos. Probablemente tenía razón.

-Pero estás viva, no muerta. ¿Por qué tu espíritu puede desprenderse de tu cuerpo sin afectarlo? Cuando un alma deambula por ahí, significa que está muerta la persona, en cambio tú…

-¿Has escuchado la frase "Cuerpo presente, alma ausente"? Eso es el coma. Se dice que la persona se encuentra inconsciente o simplemente dormido, pero no se sabe dónde se encuentra exactamente su mente, o alma. Algunos científicos afirman que el alma de una persona en coma se desprende del cuerpo por un periodo de tiempo, hasta el momento en que ésta regresa a su cuerpo. Y cuando no logra regresar, es cuando se declara en estado muerto.

Aquella explicación de Crona me había dejado impresionado. Todo sonaba muy convincente.

-¿De dónde aprendiste eso?

-Mi madre es médica cirujana… y me enseña cosas.

Tenia sentido.

-Muy bien, vamos a buscarte, Crona. No te dejaré morir aquí ni ahora.

-Kid…

-Prometí que te ayudaría. Además…

-¿Además?

-Je… creo que comienzas a gustarme.

Comencé a caminar, adelantándome unos cuantos pasos para que Crona no pudiera ver mi notable sonrojo.

Era la verdad. Desde que la había conocido en la escuela, algo me había gustado de ella. Y ahora, a pesar de que estuviera con su espíritu, me había logrado enamorar.

Así que no podía dejarla morir. No quería dejarla ir, y menos de esta manera.

Descubriría dónde se encontraba su cuerpo, quiénes eran sus asesinos… y le demostraría lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Les gustó el final de este capítulo, ¿verdad? Yo sé que si jejeje :)

Se que fue algo largo el capi, pero debía compensarlos por... un mes sin continuación(?  
Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, y más porque ya huele a final. Quedan pocos capítulos, y esta vez de verdad que no los dejaré picados u.u

Sin más, me despido por hoy~


	9. Amor

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores? Les traje el capítulo 9 de esta historia :D  
Espero les guste (se que les gustará)

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Historia escrita por mí**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.- Amor  
**

Nos adentramos más al bosque, buscando alguna pista de los asesinos, pero la lluvia había borrado cualquier rastro de ellos, alguna huella, o sangre de Crona.

Había silencio entre los dos. Cuando volteaba a ver a Crona, ella inmediatamente desviaba su mirada.

Al parecer la había dejado sin habla ante la confesión.

Decidí romper el silencio.

-Crona… ¿recuerdas que quería saber algo mientras buscábamos tu cuerpo?

-¿Qué querías saber?  
Volteé mi mirada discretamente hacia ella. Pude ver en su rostro una expresión de disgusto. Recordaba lo que quería saber, pero fingía que no.

-Sé que lo sabes, pero lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme en la escuela?

Crona no respondió. ¿Tan grave era su respuesta? ¿O algo más había pasado?

-¿Acaso hice algo malo para que hicieras eso?

Recibí silencio a cambio de nuevo.

-Si así fue, de verdad lo siento. Si pudieras explicarme, me disculparé contigo apropiadamente, y lo compensaré de alguna manera.

Nada.

Solté un suspiro. No era mi intención molestarla con esa pregunta, pero la duda me tragaba por completo cuando recordaba lo fría que se había comportado conmigo.

-Cuando recién te conocí, dos días fueron suficientes para que me agradaras. Después nos conocimos un poco más, y comencé a quererte. Incluso te presenté a los únicos amigos que tengo en toda la escuela.

No suelo hacer muchos amigos ya que la mayoría de las personas quieren estar conmigo por popularidad o interés, no porque quieran serlo realmente. Es difícil ser hijo de un empresario famoso.

Algo en ti me gustó mucho realmente. Tú me gustas, Crona.

Y cuando dejaste de hablarme… yo… simplemente eso me destrozó. Intenté todo porque dejaras de ignorarme, pero nada funcionó.

La duda del saber por qué tomaste esa medida extrema me tragaba por completo. Todas las noches me preguntaba ¿qué hice mal? ¿Qué no hice bien?

Y cuando me di por vencido, simplemente fingí que no me interesaba el que me ignoraras. Pero de verdad me dolía.

Por eso, te suplico que me digas qué sucedió. Si no me explicas, no entenderé.

Y si hice algo mal…

-¡Basta, por favor Kid!- Interrumpió Crona.- No sigas con eso, no hiciste nada que me molestara, no fue tu culpa. Eres inocente de todo. Quien tuvo la culpa fui yo.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

Crona tomó un gran bocado de aire, para después soltarlo en un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Me agradas, Kid. Me agradas desde el primer momento en que me hablaste. La manera en cómo me trataste el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando, y el tiempo que estuvimos conociéndonos.

Gracias a ti no perdí clases y comencé a obtener buenas calificaciones.

Hiciste mucho por mí… Pero yo…

Crona calló unos segundos.

-Pero…- Insistí para que continuara.

-Yo… yo me… comencé a distraerme, y mi madre se dio cuenta. Dijo que era por que me asignaron al chico guapo y popular de la escuela. Así que me prohibió hablarte a ti o a tus amigos, hasta que obtuviera las mejores calificaciones del salón.

Es por eso que te ignoré. Y mi madre me dijo que si se enteraba que estaba interactuando contigo de nuevo… me cambiaría de escuela.

A mí también me dolió mucho ignorarte. Eres el primer amigo que he tenido en la escuela. El primero que me hablaba de manera agradable, el primero que me trataba como una persona normal. El primero a quien le agradaba por cómo soy.

-Vaya… así que fue tu madre quien te lo prohibió.

-Sí. Y sé que se preocupa por mí. Por eso no quería decírtelo. Ella no es mala o cruel. Quiere lo mejor para mí, quiere que tenga un futuro, que sea alguien en la vida por mi propia cuenta. No quiere que dependa de nadie, menos de alguien como el chico popular de la escuela de quien te enamoras, pasan tiempo juntos, y cuando te embaraza se va, dejándote sola sin decir nada, solamente un "no estoy listo para esto, aún tengo una vida por delante"

La miré intrigado. Me confundí. ¿Estaba hablando de su madre… o de quién hablaba ahora?

-¿De qué hablas, Crona?

Ella me miró sorprendida. Al parecer había dicho algo que no quería o no debía.

-Y…yo… no… yo me refería… es decir… no hablaba de un hombre en particular ni de la vida de mi madre… yo…

-Crona… ¿Acaso hablabas de tu padre?

Crona enmudeció. Al parecer estaba en lo correcto.

-El hombre que es mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando tenía solamente 2 semanas de embarazo. Mi madre y él se amaban. Vivían juntos incluso, como una pareja casi formal. Ellos estaban estudiando la universidad, estaban a punto de graduarse, pero con el embarazo, mamá tardó dos años en graduarse como médico, mientras que aquel hombre ya estaba trabajando en un famoso hospital en otro país. Arruinó parte de la vida de mamá.

Ella me ha criado sola desde que estaba dentro de ella. Por eso me ha dicho que jamás debo confiar en ese tipo de chicos, los populares. Por muy bondadosos que se vean, únicamente piensan en ellos y en cómo hacer su popularidad más grande.

Y es por eso que me prohibió dirigirte la palabra. De verdad lo siento. Quise explicártelo, pero no podía. Constantemente mamá llamaba mi celular o enviaba a alguien a cuidarme. Lo siento, Kid. Yo sé que eres diferente, pero mamá ya no cree.

-Entiendo. No tienes por que disculparte. Es cierto que muchos chicos y chicas populares son así, pero yo no busco dinero o popularidad. Busco amigos de verdad. Y me alegra que pienses que soy diferente.

Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo exactamente? Nosotros no somos novios o algo así para que tu madre piense eso. Solamente era quien te ayudaba a ponerte al corriente con las clases.

Crona enmudeció y me miró un poco melancólica.

Después se detuvo.

Yo me detuve también. Creí que algo le había pasado.

-¿Estás bien, Crona?

Ella no respondió. Su mirada se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Crona?- Insistí una vez más.

-Yo… mi madre se dio cuenta… de que yo… ammm…

-¿Huh? ¿De qué se dio cuenta?

Crona caminó unos cuantos pasos para quedar enfrente de mí, pero nunca volteó a verme.

-Se dio cuenta de que me enamoré del chico que me ayudó a ponerme al corriente con las clases.

Después, continuó caminando, dejándome impresionado.

¿Eso había sido una declaración?

Me sonrojé y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

¿Estaba siendo correspondido de alguna manera? ¿De verdad Crona sentía algo por mí, como yo lo sentía por ella?

Tenía unas enormes ganas de correr tras ella y abrazarla. Pero regresé de golpe a la realidad.

No podía hacerlo. Su espíritu era quien estaba conmigo, no ella, materialmente.

¿Y si Crona moría? ¿Y si no lograba encontrar su cuerpo antes de que eso ocurriera? Jamás podría demostrarle lo que sentía con actos. Acariciar y oler su peculiar y asimétrico cabello rosado, tocar su suave y tibia piel, ver esos dulces ojos azules que me conquistaron, abrazar su delicado cuerpo… probar sus labios.

No. No debía dejar que esas ilusiones desaparecieran. Quería hacer todo eso.

Encontraría a los malditos que habían cambiado la vida de Crona y estaban privándola de la misma.

Continué caminando para alcanzar a Crona.

Pero mis pasos eran lentos y sentía pesadas las piernas. Así que me recargué en un árbol.

Sentía que mis piernas falsearían en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien, Kid?- Preguntó Crona preocupada.

-Si, solo es cansancio.

-¿Qué hora es?

Miré el reloj. –Son casi las 10 am

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunté alterado. Esa reacción en Crona me había asustado.

-Hemos estado buscándome desde la madrugada. Dime, ¿comiste algo antes de llegar aquí?

-No. Lo que sucedió me lo impidió.

-Tienes que comer. Puedes desmayarte por la falta de nutrientes. Estás utilizando todas tus energías en exceso, y si algo malo te pasa será mi culpa y no quiero que nada malo te pase por que si no yo…

-¡Crona, tranquilízate por favor!- Exclamé, ya que había comenzado a caminar en círculos y estaba mareándome. Y al parecer resultó.

-Pero, si no comes…

-Tranquila, estoy preparado desde ayer.

Tomé mi mochila y saqué de ella una pequeña caja que contenía un poco de alimento que habían preparado las sirvientas para mí, ya que les había dicho que saldría a acampar con mis amigos.

El rostro de Crona se tornó aliviado.

-Eres muy cuidadoso con los detalles.

-Es lo que me mantiene vivo, aun que a veces es malo.

-Bien. Toma un descanso, yo seguiré buscando. Si encuentro algo, te avisaré.

-Pero Crona…

-Tranquilo. No creo que a los osos o serpientes les guste la carne espectral.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo. 10 minutos serán suficientes para mí, después te alcanzaré.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo, y continuó.

Mientras comía, admiraba el hermoso paisaje a mi alrededor.

Pensé en mis amigos e invitarlos a acampar al bosque. Era tranquilo y no era tan peligroso como algunos rumores decían.

Al terminar, me quedé en mi lugar. "_Unos cuantos minutos mas de descanso no me harán mal_"- Pensé.

Y pasados 15 minutos guardé mis cosas y me encaminé a encontrar a Crona.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, y pide percatarme de que en la tierra había un mensaje de Crona.

"_Sigue el camino en la tierra, así me encontrarás_" Era lo que estaba escrito.

Y efectivamente, un pequeño camino había sido trazado. Así que lo seguí.

Un poco más adelante pude divisar a Crona, así que corté la distancia que nos separaba.

-Lamento la tardanza, ya estoy aquí. ¿Encontraste algo?

Pero Crona no respondió.

La miré. Su aspecto había cambiado.

Eso me alteró. ¿Se trataba de otra visión? ¿O se rompería el "trance" del que habíamos hablado?

-¿Crona?- Insistí una vez más.

Después, Crona comenzó a quejarse, y calló de rodillas al piso.

-¿¡Crona!? ¿¡Qué sucede, qué te duele!?

-…Me duele… todo… no… pue…do… respi…rar…

Después de esa última frase Crona calló completamente al piso.

Me acerqué a ella e intenté sostenerla, pero era inútil. Ya no podía tocarla.

-¡Crona, Crona! ¡Resiste, por favor!

-A…gua…

-¿Qué?

-Escucho… agua…

-¿Agua? Pero no está lloviendo.

-No es… lluvia.

-Crona, por favor, resiste. ¡Te encontraré!

Crona dirigió su mirada a la mía, después sonrió tiernamente mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Muchas gracias… por…todo… Kid…

-No, Crona. ¡No!

-No… resis…tiré más… tiempo… Terminó… Kid… me hubiera gus… tado… permanecer… más tiempo… contigo…

-¡Estarás a mi lado, no te dejaré! ¡Pero por favor, quédate conmigo, Crona!

La mirada de Crona se tornó oscura. Después sus ojos se cerraron, y ella comenzaba a desaparecer.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Crona me dejara. No quería que muriera, no así.

Lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro al ver cómo Crona había desaparecido por completo.

Después, lancé un grito al cielo.

Unos cuantos minutos después me levanté. No me rendiría, aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Crona viva.

Continué caminando, esta vez solo.

De la nada, sentí unas gotas caer sobre mí.

Miré al cielo y observé un pájaro que estaba limpiando sus alas. Pero de sus alas escurría un poco de agua.

"_Seguramente tomó un baño_"- Pensé.

Después recordé las palabras de Crona. "Escuchaba agua"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo entendiera. Miré a mí alrededor apresuradamente.

Los árboles se veían muy saludables, y en sus ramas había muchas aves distintas.

Tiré mi mochila al piso y busqué desesperadamente dentro de ella, hasta que finalmente encontré lo que buscaba.

Con mi pie hice a un lado las rocas y ramas de árboles que se encontraban a mi alrededor, para poder expandir el mapa que había sacado de la mochila.

En el mapa podía apreciarse con claridad el bosque, el cual estaba dividido por colores de verde distintos.

La parte de bosque que era color verde oscuro, indicaba la parte más seca del bosque. La que estaba a un lado de la carretera y cerca de la ciudad.

La parte que era verde claro era la parte del centro. La parte que habíamos recorrido Crona y yo.

Y la última parte que era verde amarillento era la parte más viva del bosque. Y eso se debía al río que se encontraba casi al final del bosque, el que abría paso directo para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

-¡Ya sé dónde está Crona!- Grité impresionado.

En el mapa podía observarse un pequeño camino que guiaba hacia el río, así que tomé mi mochila y comencé a buscar ese camino.

Caminé por el bosque alrededor de 10 minutos, hasta que pude hallar el camino.

Miré el mapa una vez más. El camino me llevaría directamente al río. Me llevaría directamente a Crona.

Guardé el mapa y comencé a correr.

Las energías habían regresado a mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé en detenerme.

Estaba cerca de Crona, cerca de salvarla… cerca de estar a su lado.

No supe por cuánto tiempo corrí. Pero comenzaba a desesperarme.

Sentía como si hubiera corrido durante mucho tiempo, pero no lograba ver el río.

Me detuve unos minutos para poder recuperar el aliento. Estaba agotado.

Después de tomar un respiro, estaba a punto de retomar el camino, pero escuché ruido.

Comencé a caminar por el camino, escuchando atentamente.

El sonido se hacía más claro, así que comencé a correr nuevamente.

Era el sonido del río. Había llegado hasta el.

El sonido del agua se intensificaba a cada paso que daba.

Se intensificó tanto que dejé de oír mis propios pasos y respiración.

El camino había desaparecido, pero no me importó. Seguí corriendo, seguí mi instinto.

Pero, después de atravesar un arbusto, me detuve en seco.

Podía admirar el río a la perfección. Se encontraba enfrente de mi, pero un poco lejos, debido a que el río se encontraba abajo.

Yo estaba a orillas de un pequeño precipicio que conectaba al río.

Por el momento dejó de importarme, me enfoqué en buscar alrededor del río a Crona.

Y finalmente, la vi. Ella estaba allí abajo, a un lado del río.

-Te encontré, Crona.

* * *

w ¿Qué tal? Impactante el final ¿cierto?  
Y no se preocupen, que ya estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo 10 para poder subirlo :)  
Les prometí doble capítulo, y se los voy a cumplir (ay dios, se me salió el discurso de presidente xD)


	10. El reencuentro

Queridos lectores, una promesa es una deuda para mí, así que aquí esta recién salido del horno el capítulo 10 de esta historia.  
Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo esta historia y por motivarme a continuarla. Sobretodo a mi amiga JumbiieHana, quien me exigía continuación a cada rato jajaja 3

Estaba (y sigo) inspirada, así que estoy segura que se enamorarán de este capítulo :3  
Sin más, los dejo leer en paz mientras continúo el capítulo 11.  
Wow, no puedo creer que ya esté escribiendo los últimos capítulos, puede que lleguen a 12 o 13, depende de que tanto lo alargue jeje. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Dejen review con su opinión y cómo les gustaría que termine este fan fic ^^

A leer mis pequeños.

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo.**  
**Historia escrita por mí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**El reencuentro**

Busqué una manera de bajar, y encontré una parte del precipicio que al parecer, se estaba derrumbando, ya que estaba inclinada y, si alguien no tenía cuidado, podría resbalar por ahí y llegar abajo.

Coloqué la mochila en el piso, y saqué de ella cuerdas.

Las uní todas, haciendo una sola cuerda. Después até un extremo de la cuerda al árbol más cercano.

Me aseguré de que el nudo no pudiera deshacerse.

Después até el otro extremo alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándome de que el nudo no pudiera deshacerse.

Y antes de bajar, me coloqué la mochila en la espalda nuevamente y tomé mi celular.

Era momento de pedir ayuda.

Pensé en llamar a casa, pero sabía que las mucamas y mayordomos se molestarían conmigo por no avisar que había salido desde temprano.

Así que llamé a aquella persona que podía ayudarme en momentos desesperados.

Además, sabía que llamaría a los demás también.

Marqué el número y el tono de espera sonó.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. No había tiempo que perder.

Finalmente respondió.

-¿Hola?

-¡Maka!

-¿Qué sucede, Kid?

-No hay tiempo para explicarte con detalles, pero necesito que llames a la policía y una ambulancia. Diles que se dirijan directamente al río que se encuentra en el bosque. ¡No hay tiempo!

-¿De qué hablas, Kid? ¿Estás en el bosque? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Maka por favor, no hay tiempo. ¡Encontré a Crona!

Al parecer, Maka había quedado sorprendida, ya que enmudeció por unos segundos.

-¿Maka?

-Enseguida los llamo. También llamaré a Soul y a los demás para ayudarte mientras ellos llegan.

-Muchas gracias, Maka.

Y ambo colgamos.

Me sentía un poco aliviado. Pero después me preocupé.

¿Qué pasaba si comenzaban a interrogar a Maka para asegurarse de que no era una broma?

¿Y si no le creían y nadie venía?

Tomé el celular de nuevo, y marqué un número que no creí usar.

El tono de espera sonó, y finalmente reconocí la voz que contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Agente Nygus, soy Death the Kid ¿Me recuerda?

-Oh, Kid. ¿Cómo olvidarte? Dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

-Escuche, no hay tiempo para explicar con detalles, pero necesito que envíe a la policía y una ambulancia directo al río que se encuentra dentro del bosque.

-¿Y por qué solicitas eso? Suena muy urgente.

-Lo es, porque encontré a Crona Gorgon.

La agente enmudeció unos segundos. Después continuó.

-¿Estás seguro? Esto es un asunto muy importante y delicado. Y si descubrimos que esto se trata de una mala broma…

-No es ninguna broma. En estos momentos bajaré para revisar a Crona. Estoy seguro de que aún sigue viva.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-Es un presentimiento. Y si quiere una explicación de todo, primero haga lo que le pedí, y después platicamos.

La agente se quedó pensando por unos minutos, y después, sin estar aún totalmente convencida, aceptó.

Guardé el celular en la mochila, y después de tomar un bocado de aire, decidí bajar poco a poco por el precipicio.

Me sujeté fuertemente a la cuerda, ya que el camino se desmoronaba fácilmente y me resbalaba.

Si algo salía mal, podía caer y no vivir para contarlo.

Miré detrás de mi. Miré a Crona.

No podía echarme para atrás, así que continué bajando, hasta que pude tocar tierra firme.

Inmediatamente me desaté y corrí hacia Crona.

Realmente se veía peor que su espíritu cuando tenía visiones.

Su piel estaba completamente pálida. No tenía color alguno.

Su cuerpo estaba delgado, frío y maltratado. Tenía muchas heridas de gravedad, y algunas estaban infectadas.

Me acerqué, y con cuidado la cargué en mis brazos y la alejé del río.

Debido a que el agua estaba fría, el movimiento de la corriente expedía aire frío.

Coloqué a Crona lejos del río y bajo la poca luz de sol que había en el lugar.

Puse la mochila en el piso y me quité mi abrigo para cubrir el cuerpo de Crona.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Crona para tomar su pulso. Pero no sentí nada.

Intenté un par de veces más, y finalmente sentí algo.

Su pulso era débil, pero había.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

Pude sentir su respiración. También era débil.

Saqué de la mochila alcohol, gasas, vendas y algodón para poder curar sus heridas.

Pero primero limpié su dañada piel con agua oxigenada para evitar que las heridas de menor grado se infectaran.

Al tocar su piel, la sentí menos fría que al principio.

Mi plan de hacerla entrar en calor estaba funcionando.

Después procedí a curar las heridas del resto de su cuerpo.

Al momento de pasar el algodón humedecido con alcohol sobre las heridas, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Crona. Pero nada sucedió.

Solo leves impulsos en sus manos.

Al menos eso era algo. Yo continué curándola lo más que podía.

Me llevó algo de tiempo, ya que algunas heridas eran profundas y no dejaban de sangrar.

Coloqué el algodón sucio dentro de una bolsa de plástico. La cerré y guardé en la mochila.

Después procedí a colocar gasas en las heridas, para después vendarlas.

Finalmente terminé.

Tomé la mano de Crona. Su temperatura seguía siendo baja.

Cargué cuidadosamente a Crona en mis brazos, después me recargué sobre el tronco viejo de un árbol que se encontraba a un lado y finalmente recosté a Crona sobre mi pecho, cubriéndola con mi abrigo.

Después, la abracé cuidadosamente.

Permanecería en esa posición mientras alguien llegaba a ayudarnos.

**********/**

El sueño comenzaba a vencerme.

Cabeceaba constantemente, pero no quería dormir.

Estaba constantemente atento a la respiración de Crona.

Cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía más débil, y eso me preocupaba bastante.

Miré el reloj. Había pasado una hora y nadie llegaba aún.

Pensé en llevar a Crona hacia un hospital por mi propia cuenta. Pero temía a que empeorara en el camino.

No podía hacer nada. Sólo esperar.

De repente, no muy lejos, escuché un par de gritos.

Presté atención nuevamente. Estaban llamándome.

-¡Kid! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-¡Oye, Kid! ¡Estamos aquí, pero no te vemos!

-¡Oye, rayitas! ¡Deja que mi grandiosidad los ayuden! ¡Danos una señal!

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Eran mis amigos quienes me llamaban.

Tomé cuidadosamente a Crona y me levanté con ella en brazos.

-¡Aquí estamos!- Grité.

Gracias a que nos encontrábamos dentro del precipicio, mi voz resonó e hizo que mi grito se escuchara más agudo.

Momentos después, pude ver a Maka, Soul y Black*Star asomarse desde arriba.

-¡Kid! ¡En un momento iremos por ti!- Dijo Maka.

De la nada, vi cómo Black*Star saltaba desde donde estaba.

Gracias al cielo, estaba sujetado de la cuerda por donde bajé.

Seguidamente, Soul bajó.

Maka esperó arriba.

-Bien hecho, Kid. La encontraste. Es momento de regresar a casa.

-Así es. La policía y la ambulancia venían detrás de nosotros, pero nos adelantamos. La motocicleta de Soul es más hábil en este tipo de terrenos.

-Chicos… muchas gracias por venir.

-Je, no agradezcas.

-Soul tiene razón, rayitas. Para eso estamos tus amigos.

Unas lágrimas quisieron caer, pero las contuve.

Black*Star, debido a que era el más fuerte y hábil de nosotros, decidió llevar a Crona hacia arriba para poder salir.

Soul me ayudó a subir a mi, ya que me encontraba agotado.

Cuando estábamos a punto de partir Soul, Crona y yo en la motocicleta, escuchamos el sonido de un helicóptero, y a la vez la sirena de la policía.

Miramos al cielo, y pudimos ver al helicóptero aproximarse, y por el bosque una patrulla lo acompañaba.

Maka y Black*Star hicieron señas para que nos localizaron, y funcionó.

Los conductores buscaron un espacio abierto para poder aterrizar.

Una vez abajo, los paramédicos llegaron y comenzaron a revisar a Crona.

No tardaron nada para entubarla, subirla a una camilla y abordarla en el helicóptero.

Debido a mi apariencia e insistencia, me llevaron a mí también.

De la patrulla, salieron la agente Nygus y la madre de Crona.

Ambas abordaron con nosotros al helicóptero.

El resto regresaría por el bosque.

Una vez dentro del helicóptero, los paramédicos comenzaron a estabilizar a Crona.

Una enfermera atendía ligeras heridas que tenía yo.

-Death the Kid. Creo que es momento de hablar.- Sentenció la agente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Respondí.

La agente tenía una libreta y una pluma en mano, se sentó a un lado mío y comenzó a interrogarme.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar con esto, pero dime, ¿cómo fue que encontraste a la señorita Gorgon? Mis agentes estuvieron buscando en el bosque, pero no lograron localizar ni una pista. En cambio tú, a comparación de mis agentes especializados en secuestro y homicidio, la encontraste rápidamente y sin dificultad alguna.

Tomé un bocado de aire. Estaba listo para contar la versión modificada de la verdad.

Si le decía que Crona me había guiado hasta su cuerpo, me llamarían demente o algo así.

-Temo decirle que me enteré de que sus agentes dejaron de buscar a Crona hace unos días debido a la falta de pruebas para suponer un homicidio, secuestro o huida. ¿O me equivoco?

La agente permaneció en silencio, pero me miró sorprendida debido a que era verdad.

-Cuando supe eso, decidí buscar a Crona por mi cuenta, utilizando las pocas pistas que sus agentes encontraron, como la mochila a un lado de la entrada al bosque.

Deduje que si se trató de un homicidio, los asesinos se desharían del cuerpo en un lugar donde nadie la encontrara. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el bosque? Los rumores dicen que, por las noches aparecen animales salvajes. Monstruos en otros casos.

Y si eso era cierto, un oso hambriento se desharía fácilmente del cuerpo.

Por eso no perdí esperanzas de encontrarla dentro del bosque.

La agente Nygus escribía en su libreta cada palabra que provenía de mi boca. Sin perder los detalles más importantes.

-Veo que te entrenaron muy bien el poco tiempo que estuviste en la policía, Death the Kid.

-Supongo.

-Pero, suenas muy seguro de que los "criminales" pensaron eso. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no fuiste tú quien intentó matar a la señorita Gorgon y, debido al arrepentimiento o miedo, decidiste salvarla?

La agente me miró directo a los ojos.

Yo sostuve su mirada con la mía. Pero sentí la mirada de la madre de Crona detrás de mí.

A pesar de estar ayudando a curar a su hija, Medusa estaba escuchando cada palabra que intercambiábamos la agente y yo.

Era momento de que Medusa volviera a creer que yo no soy la clase de chico que fue el padre de Crona.

-Por que yo no mataría a nadie. No soy esa clase de personas que le gusta disfrutar el sufrimiento de otras personas. Además, si fuera el asesino arrepentido, hubiera sido más inteligente y hubiera hecho una llamada anónima. Gracias al trabajo de mi padre, pude haber comprado otro celular y haber marcado desde ahí para dar la ubicación de Crona.

Pero aquí estoy, teniendo esta platica con usted, agente Nygus.

Además yo…- Callé inmediatamente.

La agente me miró seria, al igual que Medusa.

Era el momento de arriesgarme.

-… además yo… estoy enamorado de Crona. Y desde que escuché de su desaparición, me prometí hallarla para poder decírselo personalmente.

Nadie habló después de esa confesión.

La agente Nygus sonrió de lado. Estaba convencida de que yo no era el homicida.

En cambio Medusa no dejaba su mirada de impresión.

Me volví valiente y la miré a los ojos. Era momento de que se diera cuenta que yo no era como el bastardo que las abandonó.

-Estoy enamorado de su hija. Y es de verdad. El poco tiempo que la conocí fue suficiente para que me enamorara por su manera de ser. Crona es una chica tierna, amable, tímida, algo torpe… Pero además de eso, es sincera, cariñosa, se preocupa más por los otros que por ella misma. Y la necesito conmigo, a mi lado. Y le aseguro que jamás la haré sufrir… como lo hicieron con usted. Porque yo no soy así. Yo no soy esa clase de chico popular. Yo simplemente soy el hijo de un famoso empresario que busca una vida normal. No me interesa la popularidad ni el dinero. Simplemente me interesan mis buenos amigos… y ahora Crona.

Medusa me miraba con más impresión ahora.

Ella intentaba articular alguna frase, pero no lo logró.

Momentos después, y sin darnos cuenta, estábamos ya en tierra firme, en la terraza del hospital.

Abrieron la puerta y bajaron con cuidado a Crona.

Medusa acompañó a los doctores a llevar a su hija a una sala de operación.

Era necesario curar sus heridas y terminar de estabilizarla.

Yo bajé y también estaba acompañando a Medusa, los doctores y a Crona.

No la dejaría en ningún momento.

Al llegar a la sala de operaciones, el doctor encargado nos detuvo a Medusa y a mí.

Debido a que éramos personas cercanas a Crona, nos impidieron la entrada. Así que nos guiaron a la sala de espera.

La agente Nygus se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Death the Kid. Creeré en tus palabras. He visto en tu mirada la verdad. Gracias por ayudarnos a localizar a la señorita Gorgon.

-Descuide. No fue ningún problema para mí.

La agente se acercó y me dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda, después me susurró al oído unas palabras que jamás olvidaré, y después se retiró.

Habíamos encontrado a Crona, pero aún no encontrábamos a los responsables.

********/**

Había pasado una hora.

Yo había logrado dormir un rato.

Medusa se encontraba cambiando de lugar en lugar cada 5 minutos.

Estaba desesperada. Quería ver a su hija.

Momentos después escuchamos pasos aproximarse. Era el doctor que nos había guiado a la sala de espera.

Ambos nos acercamos al doctor y preguntamos por Crona.

Él sonrió.

-Crona está estable en estos momentos y sus heridas han sido curadas. Sólo necesita reposar y que se le administren los medicamentos para que pueda recuperarse completamente. También estará bajo observación por lo menos una semana para ver su progreso.

Medusa abrazó al doctor, y llorando le agradecía.

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?- Preguntó Medusa.

El doctor asintió. Y antes de partir, el doctor dirigió su mirada a mi.

-¿No quieres venir?- Preguntó.

-Está bien. Puedo esperar el siguiente turno.- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El saber que Crona se recuperaría satisfactoriamente me alegraba y aliviaba.

Además, estuve con Crona todo este tiempo, era momento de reencontrarse con su madre.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Crona, pero Medusa se detuvo.

Después volvió sus pasos y me abrazó fuertemente.

Me sorprendí por unos momentos. Después la abracé también.

-Gracias… Kid.- Dijo, y después se separó y caminó nuevamente a lado del doctor.

Yo sonreí.

"Gracias a ti, Crona tiene la oportunidad de vivir otra vez. Además, también le devolviste la esperanza a su madre."

Las palabras de la agente Nygus se repetían dentro de mi cabeza.

Me hacían sentir tan bien que no pude resistir más, y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

* * *

TwT Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Ahh~ bendita la inspiración que me hace escribir todo esto :3  
Espero continuen conmigo hasta el final de esta historia ^^

Si termino a tiempo el capítulo 11, lo subo de inmediato, sino, será hasta el domingo o lunes.  
Por ahora, me despido.


	11. Volverte a ver

Hola mis queridos lectores. Lamento la espera de nuevo, pero aquí está el capítulo 11 :) Espero les guste.

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo.**  
**Historia escrita por mi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.- Volverte a ver.  
**

Era ya de tarde.

Supuse que Medusa se quedaría toda la noche con Crona.

Tomé mis cosas y decidí dirigirme a mi hogar.

Salí de la sala de espera y caminé hacia el elevador. Y antes de abordarlo, ví a mis amigos correr hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Hey, Kid! ¡Espéranos!- Gritó Black*Star.

Yo los esperé a lado del elevador, hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-¿Por qué tardaron en llegar aquí?- Pregunté.

-No sé cómo, pero los periodistas y reporteros supieron que habías encontrado a Crona. Así que esperaron en la entrada del bosque y no dejaban avanzar a la patrulla donde veníamos, hasta que un policía tuvo que dar algunas palabras para que quedaran un poco satisfechos.- Respondió Maka.

-¿Y cómo está Crona?- Preguntó Soul, pero todos querían saberlo.

-Ella está bien. Lograron estabilizarla y está en recuperación y bajo observación.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, pero me miraron de manera extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté intrigado ante sus miradas.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella? Estuviste tan angustiado todo este tiempo y ahora que la encontraste, ¿no estás a su lado?

-Soul tiene razón. ¿No te dejaron entrar o qué sucedió?

-¡Si alguien te impide verla, haré que esta vez se inclinen ante tu grandiosidad por haberla encontrado con vida!

-Tranquilos, chicos. No es que me hayan prohibido verla o algo parecido. Es solo que… ¿cómo explicarles?... Es el turno de que su madre esté a su lado. Yo, por ahora, estoy satisfecho.

Todos me miraron de peor manera. Ahora estaban confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "es turno de su madre"? ¿El tuyo fue simplemente cuando la encontraste?- Preguntó Soul como si fuera un regaño.

-Por favor, explícanos, Kid.- Pidió más amable Maka.

-¿Qué les parece si les cuento todo lo que me sucedió cuando buscaba a Crona, en mi casa?

-¿En tu casa? ¿Has enloquecido, rayitas?

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Black*Star?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que todos los reporteros y periodistas se encuentran rodeando el hospital para saber el estado de Crona, y para poder entrevistar a su madre y a ti también?

-¿E… entrevistarme a mí? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Eres el héroe que encontró a Crona! Nosotros estuvimos viendo las noticias todo este tiempo, y la policía decía que aún no encontraban ni una pista sobre la desaparición de Crona. En cambio tú, pudiste hallarla fácilmente, por así decirlo.

-Soul y Black*Star están en lo correcto. Además, no te recomendamos salir. A nosotros también nos estaban hostigando para hablar ante la prensa y decir cosas de cómo supiste su ubicación, o si sabes quiénes son los homicidas y demás.

-Vaya… así que estamos encerrados aquí.

-Así es, Death the Kid.- Interrumpió la agente Nygus.- Ustedes 4 no podrán salir de aquí fácilmente, hasta que demos un reporte. Y aún así, sabes cómo es la prensa ante este tipo de situaciones, y peor aún, siendo tú quién encontró a Crona.

-¿Pero entonces dónde dormiremos o qué comeremos?- Preguntó Black*Star.

-Descuide, me he encargado de eso. Acompáñenme.

Y sin más, fuimos guiados por la agente a un cuarto perteneciente a los internos que se quedaban en las noches en el hospital.

El cuarto era un poco grande. Había dos literas, una pequeña mesa en el centro y un pequeño armario con ropa limpia.

-Pueden permanecer aquí hasta que nos encarguemos de la prensa. Así estarán tranquilos.

-Pero… ¿y nuestras familias…?

-Descuide, señorita Albarn. Mis agentes se dirigen con sus familias para explicar la situación. Así que lo mejor será que descansen. Haremos lo posible por que mañana todo esté más tranquilo y puedan regresar a sus hogares. Y para que el lunes no falten a clases. Y si tienen algún problema, aquí afuera estarán algunos de mis agentes cuidándolos por si alguien de la prensa logra entrar en cubierto al hospital. Si tienen hambre, pueden llamarlos y ellos se encargarán.

Todos agradecimos a la agente Nygus, y antes de partir, me llamó fuera de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo malo, agente Nygus?

-No exactamente. Quiero saber si encontraste algo que pudiera ayudarnos a localizar a los atacantes de la señorita Gorgon.

-Lo siento. Yo tampoco encontré nada que pudiera decirnos eso.

La agente suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Nosotros seguiremos buscando en el bosque pistas. Esta vez te pido que no te involucres en esto, o podrías ser la próxima víctima. Si el, o los homicidas son rencorosos, seguramente querrán verte muerto también. Te estaremos vigilando a partir del lunes que asistas a la escuela, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, y gracias.

-Bien, ve a tomar una ducha. Tus amigos y tú ya tienen algunos permisos aquí.

-Lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

Finalmente la agente se retiró, y yo acepté la oferta de tomar un baño. Estaba agotado y el agua tibia resbalando por mi cuerpo me relajaba bastante.

*************/**

Después del baño, me vestí y me dirigí a la habitación con mis amigos para cenar, puesto que la noche había caído.

Terminando de cenar, comenzamos a platicar, y finalmente la curiosidad en mis amigos apareció.

-Oye, Kid…

-¿Qué sucede, Soul?

-Queremos saber la verdad. ¿Cómo supiste exactamente la ubicación de Crona? Es decir… toda la policía estuvo buscando y nadie, excepto tú la encontraste.

-A decir verdad, me he preguntado lo mismo. Es un poco ilógico el que cientos de hombres que estuvieron día y noche buscándola no la encontraran, y tú, siendo un simple chico de preparatoria, lograste encontrarla sin ayuda alguna.

-¿Acaso tienes poderes, o algo así, rayitas?

Suspiré. Era momento de sincerarme con mis amigos, aunque me creyeran demente después.

-Les diré toda la verdad, pero no se sorprendan demasiado, por que ni yo mismo logro entenderlo aún.

Todos se acercaron más a mí, prestando su total atención a lo que iba a decir.

Y sin más, comencé la historia de cómo fue mi primer encuentro con el fantasma de Crona, y todo por lo que pasamos el tiempo que estuvimos buscándola en el bosque.

Incluso no pude evitar confesar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Al terminar de contar mi historia, todos me miraban aun sorprendidos.

Sabía que eso pasaría.

Decidí romper el silencio para que mis amigos reaccionaran.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Wow, eso si que… je, ni siquiera sé si es cool o no.

-¿Enserio pasó todo eso?

-¡Sorprendente igual que yo! ¿Tu familia tiene una larga cadena secreta de médiums o algo así?

-No es nada relacionado a eso, Black*Star, pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Como les dije al principio, ni yo sé cómo fue que pude ver su… espíritu, fantasma o como quieran llamarlo.

-Kid, no es que no te creamos, pero es sorprendente lo que nos has contado.

-Descuida, Maka. Ni siquiera puedo creer que todo eso pasó. Lo ignoré totalmente porque me sentía relajado de que Crona estuviera conmigo, pero de alguna manera recordaba que era solo su espíritu. Es por eso que me decidí a encontrarla. Para poder verla materialmente de nuevo. Y lo logré, pero fue también gracias a su ayuda. No hubiera logrado nada sin ella.

-¿Y esos extraños sueños desaparecieron?

-No del todo. Aún tuve algunos.

-¿Y crees que esos extraños sueños estaban relacionados con Crona y su desaparición?

-No lo sé. Comencé a tener esos sueños días antes de que Crona llegara a la escuela. Pero con su desaparición, mis sueños y ella se relacionaron extrañamente.

-Puede que no esté equivocado del todo, y Kid si tiene, no un poder, pero si por lo menos un don especial. ¿O qué opinan, chicos?

Ellos tres comenzaron a debatir el comentario de Black*Star,. Yo por mi parte, pensé que tal vez y Black*Star no estaba equivocado del todo, y se había tratado de un don.

Aún se me hacía extraño que, después de que Crona desapareciera, ella apareciera en esos sueños, dándoles de alguna manera, un sentido.

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza de tanto pensar en eso, así que ofrecí a mis amigos descansar, ya que era un poco tarde.

Ellos aceptaron, puesto que ya sabían que estuve buscando a Crona desde las 6 de la mañana.

Maka y Soul escogieron dormir en la misma litera, así que Black*Star y yo dormiríamos en la otra.

Nos acomodamos y apagamos la luz.

La cama era tan cómoda, que no tarde mucho en cerrar mis ojos y relajar mi cuerpo.

Una vez sabiendo que Crona estaría bien, estaba seguro de que podría dormir tranquilo esta noche.

El sueño comenzaba vencerme. Todo a mi alrededor se encontraba en total silencio y oscuridad.

De repente, escuché una tenue voz. Estaba susurrando algo.

Decidí ignorarlo. Supuse que se trataba de los doctores o enfermeras que pasaban por la habitación.

De repente, los susurros se hacían más claros. Y escuché que mencionaban mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté.

No podía ver nada, así que intenté encender la luz, pero no encontré el interruptor.

Miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba solo en la oscuridad.

Escuché los susurros de nuevo y decidí seguirlos.

A cada paso que daba, los susurros se hacían más fuertes, y podía escuchar con más claridad que me llamaban.

Finalmente, entre la oscuridad, un tenue rayo de luz apareció, así que me acerqué poco a poco, hasta quedar enfrente de éste.

Pude sentir una calidez que provenía de ese rayo de luz, así que introduje mis manos para sentir aquella calidez.

Al momento en que mis manos fueron iluminadas por la luz, toda la oscuridad, de la nada, desapareció. Y todo a mi alrededor se había tornado de blanco.

Cubrí mis ojos puesto que la luz me lastimaba un poco.

Momentos después, una voz conocida me llamó.

Descubrí mis ojos poco a poco, y cuando recuperé la vista, fijé mi mirada a quien me llamaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver a Crona.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, y la admiré.

Su aspecto lucía mejor. Había recuperado ese pálido tono en su piel, casi no tenía heridas en el cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillaban aún más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé fuertemente, pero delicadamente a la vez.

Ella se sorprendió, pero después respondió a mi abrazo.

Me separé de ella y la admiré nuevamente.

-Luces mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Gracias a ti, ya no siento dolor, y me siento mucho mejor.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Estaba muy preocupado cuando, en el bosque, desapareciste.

Crona entristeció un poco.

-Lo siento… ¿dije algo que te molestara?

-No es eso… es solo que… no sé qué sucedió exactamente en el bosque. Sólo podía escuchar tu voz, y pude sentir tu calidez también. Fue una sensación agradable.

Supuse que se refería a cuando la abracé para hacerla entrar en calor.

Quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

Después, Crona sujetó mis manos.

-No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por… por mi madre y por mí. Arriesgaste incluso tu propia vida con tal de encontrarme. Estoy en deuda contigo… si algún día necesitas algo, sólo dime y yo…

Impedí que Crona continuara hablando. Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios.

-Descuida, Crona. Te busqué porque me lo pediste, pero después, me di cuenta de que te busqué por que así lo quise. Quería verte de nuevo, quería platicar contigo, quería tocarte de nuevo.

Solamente quería volverte a ver. Y ahora sé que podré hacerlo, cuando ambos despertemos.

Algunas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Crona, y después me abrazó con fuerza.

-Aún así… Kid… no sé… cómo pagarte por… todo lo que hiciste… por mí…

-Yo sé cómo.

Crona me miró un poco intrigada.

-Cuando despiertes, llámame, y te diré lo que puedes hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-Así será entonces. Lo que puedo hacer por ahora, es brindarte los mejores sueños de ahora en adelante. La oscuridad se ha ido. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Estoy seguro de eso.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, me acerqué a Crona, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus delicados labios.

Al principio ella estaba sorprendida, pero después respondió a mi beso.

Rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello y se acercó más a mi.

No queríamos separarnos, no de nuevo.

De la nada, una fuerte luz me cegó, haciendo que me separara de Crona.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, después me alejé de la luz y abrí los ojos nuevamente.

Reconocí la habitación de los internos.

Bostecé un par de veces. Después me levanté de la cama y me vestí para salir por algo de desayunar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Descuiden que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y habrá mucho KidxCrona en el x3  
Nos leemos después~


	12. Te amo

Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo se la pasaron en Naviad? Espero que excelente y que Santa Claus les haya traído lo que querían :3  
Lamento no actualizar tan seguido como he prometido, pero luego se me atraviesan cosas que me impiden hacerlo e.e  
Pero ya por fin el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Espero les guste ^^

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Historia escita por mi**

* * *

**Capítulo 12.- Te amo.  
**

Abandoné la habitación en silencio, ya que no quería despertar a mis amigos.

Me dirigí a la cafetería y compré un café y un pan. Después fui a un comedor.

Todo estaba en silencio y un poco vacío.

Me senté y después tomé mi celular. Vi la hora, eran las 8:00 am.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a desayunar, no muy lejos pude ver a Medusa.

Supuse que buscaba algo para desayunar, pero ese pensamiento cambió al ver cómo se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba yo.

-Buenos días, Kid.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días.- Respondí de la misma manera.

-Crona despertó, y dijo que quiere verte.

-¿Enserio?

-Vamos. Puedes desayunar cuando estés con ella.

Dudé al principio en seguirla, pero Medusa insistió en que la siguiera, así que tomé mi desayuno y seguí sus pasos hasta la habitación de Crona.

Al entrar, pude verla, recostada en la cama, viendo hacia la ventana.

-Crona… aquí está Kid.

Crona volteó inmediatamente y me encontré con su bella mirada. Instantáneamente sonrió.

Yo me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

No podía creer aún que ella estaba ahí, recostada en la cama, recuperándose… viva.

Medusa nos dio algo de privacidad, así que salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Crona y yo nos miramos por unos minutos.

Después decidí tomar asiento a su lado.

No podía dejar de verla. Temía que todo esto se tratara simplemente de un sueño. Un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Me quedé pensando por un par de minutos, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí la mano de Crona sobre las mías.

-¿Estás bien, Kid?

-¿Huh? Ahh… si, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? Te ves… distraído… o incómodo.

-No… yo… ahh - suspiré - Lo siento, Crona. Es solo que… no puedo creer que estés aquí. Que ambos estemos aquí, en esta situación.

-Yo… no entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No estás feliz de verme… materialmente?

La mirada de Crona se tornó un poco melancólica.

Me sentí como un idiota inmediatamente. No quería que entristeciera o algo similar.

-No… no es eso. Estoy más que contento de verte materialmente… de verte viva. Es solo que, aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos para que este momento llegara. Estoy muy feliz, Crona, a tu lado.

Comencé a recorrer la mejilla de Crona con mi mano.

Su piel era muy suave, y estaba tibia.

Vi sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaban llenos de brillo y de vida.

Ella posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, también.

Y sin pensarlo, me besó.

Me sorprendí al principio, pero al sentir sus suaves labios contra los míos, decidí dejar de pensar tanto en todo lo que había ocurrido, y decidí disfrutar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Acerqué su rostro hacia el mío. No quería que nos separáramos de ese dulce beso.

Lamentablemente, debido a la falta de aire, terminamos separándonos.

-Crona… Quiero… Yo quiero…. Necesito decirte algo….

-Te escucho.

- Yo… desde el momento en el que te conocí…me agradaste. Eres una chica linda, tierna, hermosa, sensible, a veces torpe, pero sincera… y bueno… después de todo lo que pasamos mientras estuvimos buscándote… pues… eso hizo que mis sentimientos fueran cambiando. Se aclararon… y yo…

Comencé a tartamudear. No sabía cómo expresarle a Crona lo que sentía por ella.

Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice cuando estuvimos en el bosque. Fue tan fácil aquella ocasión.

Ahora se me hacía casi imposible. Incluso estaba sonrojado.

Crona me miraba de manera confundida.

-Tú también me agradas, y mucho, Kid… Pero no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres.

Era momento de decírselo. Me había prometido que, cuando encontrara a Crona, le diría de una vez lo que sentía por ella.

-Lo siento… estoy un poco nervioso. Pero el punto de todo esto es que yo… Tú, Crona me…- Me armé de valor. Era ahora o nunca.- Crona, te amo.

Crona me miró sorprendida, e instantáneamente se sonrojó.

-… ¿Kid…?

- Te lo mencioné en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas? Te mencioné que me gustabas, por cómo eres. Y tú hiciste lo mismo. Pero ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, y ya no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento por ti. Te amo, Crona. Y no quiero separarme de ti. No otra vez.

Tomé el rostro de Crona entre mis manos y besé sus delicados labios.

Este beso duró un poco más que el otro. Incluso Crona me permitió recorrer sus labios con mi lengua. Pero fui sutil, ya que no quería que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido.

Lentamente me separé de Crona.

Lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Crona. Pero no me alarmé. Sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-Kid… yo también te amo. Después de todo lo que sucedió… Al igual que a ti, mis sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes. Además, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi madre y por mí. Las palabras no son suficientes, pero muchas gracias por todo, Kid.

-Hay una manera para que puedas agradecérmelo sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

-¿Cuál es?

-Quédate conmigo. Eres todo lo que necesito.

Sonreí tiernamente a Crona. Su mirada era de asombro, pero después se me abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo haré, Kid. Me quedaré a tu lado.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

La plática terminó con un último beso, ya que por la puerta se asomaban Maka, Soul y Black*Star.

Cuando Crona se percató de sus presencias, se separó inmediatamente de mí, y completamente sonrojada.

-¿Q… qué hacen aquí?- Pregunté notablemente molesto y avergonzado.

-Cuando despertamos, o mejor dicho, cuando Black*Star nos despertó, notamos tu ausencia. Así que Soul comenzó a especular que te habían secuestrado o algo así, y salimos a buscarte.

-Por suerte Medusa nos dijo que estabas aquí, y eso del secuestro salió de mi cabeza.

-Ja ja, lo mejor fue que Maka lo golpeó con su libro.

Todo, a excepción de Soul, comenzamos a reír.

Mis amigos se acercaron a Crona para comenzar a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, o cómo se sentía.

Yo, por otra parte, me decidí a desayunar. Mi estómago rogaba por alimento.

**********************/**

La tarde había caído.

Todo ese tiempo habíamos estado con Crona.

A pesar del escándalo que provocaban en la habitación Soul y Black*Star, los doctores y enfermeras nos permitieron quedarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Incluso habían dicho que era bueno para la salud de Crona. Así tendría la energía y ánimos suficientes para recuperarse de manera satisfactoria.

Medusa solamente entraba a la habitación para alimentar a su hija, o darle cosas que quería, como un conejo de peluche.

Cuando dieron las 7:00 p.m., la agente Nygus apareció.

-Veo que e lo están pasando bien.

-Así es, agente.- Contestó Maka.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita Gorgon?

-Me siento mucho mejor. Muchas gracias.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Lamentablemente es hora de que se retiren a sus hogares.

-¿Irse? Pero…

-Lo siento, señorita Gorgon. Pero mañana sus amigos deben asistir a clases. Podrán venir a visitarla después de.

-Es cierto. Había olvidado que hoy es domingo.- Nos recordó Maka

Todos lo habíamos olvidado.

Miramos a Crona un poco tristes, ya que no queríamos dejarla. Pero la agente tenía razón. Debíamos asistir a la escuela al día siguiente.

-Pero ¿los reporteros se han ido? ¿O cómo saldremos de aquí?- Preguntó Soul.

-Descuiden. Los reporteros no podrán acercarse hasta nuevo aviso, y tampoco tienen permiso de acercarse a alguno de ustedes para interrogarlos. Si algo llega a suceder, no duden en contactarse conmigo. Les daré una de mis tarjetas, ahí está mi número. Además, nos encargaremos de llevarlos directo a sus hogares, para evitar cualquier imprevisto.

-Muchas gracias- Respondimos en unísono.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de Crona, excepto yo.

-Hey, rayitas. Es hora de irnos.

-Los alcanzo en unos minutos.

La agente y Maka habían entendido mi comentario, así que sacaron a Soul y a Black*Star de la habitación con ellas, para darme un poco de privacidad.

-Debes irte, Kid. Yo estaré bien a partir de ahora. Continúa tu vida.

-Lo sé, y lo haré. Solamente quería 5 minutos a solas contigo.

Me acerqué lentamente al rostro de Crona, para poder besarla por última vez el día de hoy.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos.

-Te amo, Crona.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Kid.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras, abandoné la habitación.

Todos me esperaban fuera. Al verme, procedimos a avanzar hasta el estacionamiento.

Y de uno en uno la agente Nygus nos dejó frente a la puerta de nuestros hogares.

*********/**

Tomé una merecida ducha, y al salir, me vestí y me recosté en la cama.

Extrañé sentir lo suave que estaba.

Momentos después, algo cayó sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y Ragnarok se encontraba lamiendo mi rostro.

Me levanté por su plato de comida y bajé a la cocina para llenarlo.

Regresé a mi habitación y dejé el plato en el piso.

Busqué a Ragnarok con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, así que lo llamé.

Él salió de debajo de la cama, con algo en su boca.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Ragnarok?

Como si me entendiera, Ragnarok se acercó y dejó a lado de mi pie el prendedor de mapache que había encontrado en el bosque.

Lo recogí y decidí entregárselo después de clases a la agente Nygus. Podría servir como una pista para encontrar a los homicidas.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 9:00 p.m.

A pesar de ser aún temprano, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme. Así que bajé por un poco de leche, para después irme a dormir.

* * *

Pues he ahí el capítulo 12. Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez lo hice corto porque, lamentablemente el capítulo 13 será el último, más el epílogo para finalizar completamente la historia :)  
De verdad muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia conmigo, y obvio gracias por sus bellos reviews, los cuales me inspiran y animan a continuar :)  
Prometo no decepcionarlos con el final ^^  
Nos leemos después~


	13. Quedate conmigo

Queridos lectores, el último capítulo de esta historia.  
Espero la disfruten tanto como yo hice al escribirla. Dedicado a todos ustedes que me han acompañado estos meses con la historia :) Gracias~

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Historia escrita por mí**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.- Quédate conmigo**

La alarma del celular interrumpió mi sueño.

Me levanté de golpe, puesto que me había asustado por un momento.

Apagué la alarma y bostecé un par de veces.

Había dormido tan bien, que no quería levantarme aún. Pero debía hacerlo, puesto que era lunes.

Tomé una ducha rápida para despejarme. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar.

Miré por la ventana. Había algunos carros desconocidos estacionados afuera.

Supuse que eran reporteros. Así que esta vez acepté que el chofer me llevara directo a la escuela.

Pero antes de dirigirnos hacia allá, le dije al chofer que pasara por mis amigos.

La noche anterior había ofrecido llevarlos y regresarlos a sus hogares. Era más que obvio que, a pesar de que la agente Nygus les prohibió que no se acercaran a nosotros, no lo harían.

Pasamos primero por Maka, después por Black*Star y finalmente por Soul.

También notamos que algunos autos nos seguían.

Una vez frente a la escuela, mis amigos y yo corrimos hacia la entrada, tanto para evitar a los reporteros que se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela, como para evitar a la multitud que también quería hacernos preguntas y demás.

Maka y los demás partieron a su salón, mientras yo partí al mío.

Al entrar al salón, todos enmudecieron, y fijaron sus miradas en mí.

Eso me incomodaba bastante, así que decidí hablar para aclarar las cosas.

-Lo que han escuchado en las noticias es cierto. Ayudé a la policía a localizar a Crona. Pero no pienso responder a ninguna de sus absurdas preguntas. Así que se los dejo en claro: No quiero que se acerquen a mí para preguntar sobre el tema. Pueden hablar de otros temas, excepto ese. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, y poco a poco retiraron sus miradas de mí para continuar sus asuntos. Excepto un grupito.

-¿Y por qué no quieres hablar del tema, Death the Kid? ¿Es por que eres tú quien tato de asesinarla?- Cuestionó Killik.

Me limité a ignorarlo. De todas las personas en la escuela, a quienes menos quería darles una explicación de todo lo que pasó, era a ellos.

-Seguramente él es el homicida, pero quiso hacerse pasar por el héroe o algo así.

-Puede que tengas razón, Harvard. Mejor no hay que acercarnos a él. Podríamos ser los siguientes en la lista.- Dijo Killik.

-Oh, y recuerden tampoco acercarse a sus amigos. Pueden ser cómplices de homicidio también.- Bromeó de mala manera Jacqueline.

Mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse, y cuando estuve a punto de responder algo, el profesor entró, dando inicio a la clase.

Me alivié por un momento. Sabía que no dejarían de molestarme Killik y sus amigos.

Pero decidí dejar de pensar en todo el asunto y enfocarme a la clase.

******************/**

Para mi suerte, las clases estaban pasando rápidamente. Así podría regresar a casa y dejar de escuchar las malas bromas de Harvard y los demás.

El receso había comenzado. Tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a la cafetería.

De repente, Killik se colocó enfrente de mí, haciéndome chocar contra él.

-¡Oye, fíjate por dónde caminas!- Reclamé.

-Cállate, tú vienes con nosotros.

Detrás de mí, se encontraban Ox, Harvard, Kim y Jacqueline.

Dirigí mi mirada molesta a Killik, quien me miraba de igual manera.

Después lancé un suspiro y acepté acompañarlos.

Me guiaron hasta el patio trasero. Donde no había alguien que pudiera escuchar nuestra plática.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren esta vez? Espero sean rápidos con esta estupidez.

-¿Cómo fue que encontraste a tu novia?- Preguntó directamente Killik.

-¿No escuchaste esta mañana? Dije que no hablaría nada al respecto.

Harvard y Ox me sujetaron de los brazos. Después Killik tomó el cuello de mi camisa y me levantó un poco del piso.

-No estamos para bromas, así que contesta. ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?

-No importa cuánto me amenaces. No responderé, y mucho menos a personas como ustedes. Además, no entiendo el porqué quieren saberlo. ¿Qué ganan con eso? ¿O porqué les interesa tanto?

-Ese no es tu asunto, así que no te entrometas- Respondió Harvard.

Callé por unos segundos. Aquella frase la había escuchado anteriormente.

Los sujetos que me golpearon en el bosque, cuando regresaba a casa. Uno de ellos insistía con que no me metiera en sus asuntos.

Killik seguía preguntando lo mismo, pero yo continuaba sin responder.

Killik, notablemente se desesperó, así que me dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Mi labio sangraba.

Kim soltó un pequeño grito. Al parecer se había asustado.

-¡Killik! ¡Dijiste que no llegarías a este punto!

-¡Cállate de una vez! Ya lo hicimos a tu manera y no funcionó. Ahora lo haremos a mi manera.

Killik me sujetó más fuerte de la camisa, y me obligó a que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Habla ahora Death the Kid. ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste? ¿Quién te ayudó?

Permanecí en silencio unos momentos. Después respondí, pero no lo que él quería escuchar.

-Ustedes… fueron ustedes, ¿no es así?

-¿Huh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?- Preguntó molesto mi atacante.

-Mira lo que has hecho, hombre. Lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo has noqueado.- Respondió el sarcástico de Harvard.

-Ya basta, chicos. Déjenlo en paz y hay que largarnos de aquí. No hay necesidad de saber eso.- Aconsejó Jacqueline, mientras abrazaba a una asustada Kim.

-Ustedes fueron quienes golpearon a Crona, y quienes ocultaron su cuerpo en lo más fondo del bosque. Creyeron que la habían matado, pero cuando Kim insistió en que revisaran sus signos vitales, y cuando se dieron cuenta que solamente se encontraba agonizando, decidieron terminar finalizar el asunto, dejando que los osos se encargaran de borrar su sucio trabajo. ¿O me equivoco?

Todos enmudecieron.

Killik me miraba con impresión. Harvard y Ox relajaron un poco sus cuerpos debido a la misma impresión.

Entonces pateé a Killik en el estómago, después hice que Ox y Harvard me soltaran. Y cuando decidí huir de ahí, Jacqueline y Kim me sujetaron de los brazos, impidiendo mi escape.

Killik se acercó nuevamente a mí, y me dio otro puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndome caer el piso.

El rostro me dolía y ahora mi nariz sangraba.

Killik me sujetó de la camisa nuevamente y me levantó del piso, para después golpearme contra la pared.

-Odio que sepas deducir las cosas tan rápidamente con tan pocas pistas.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Siempre fueron ustedes los homicidas de Crona.

-Pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. No tienes pruebas para acusarnos con la policía, ¿o si?- Preguntó retadoramente Jacqueline.

Lamentablemente, tenía razón. Aunque le dijera a la agente Nygus que ellos mismo habían aceptado ser los culpables, no había pruebas suficientes para inculparlos.

-Encontraste el cuerpo de la pelirosa, pero jamás podrás vengarte, por mucho que quieras vernos en prisión.- Dijo Harvard.

-Ya vámonos. Estamos a salvo. Déjenlo en paz y dejen de levantar sospechas.- Dijo Kim.

Inmediatamente Killik me dejó caer al piso nuevamente, y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

-Lo que no entiendo fue por qué le hicieron eso a Crona, Si ella jamás le hizo nada.

-¿No es obvio? Ella, a parte de Maka, ha sido la única chica a la que te has acercado demasiado. Kim se sintió celosa, así que nos dijo que nos encargáramos del problema.- Respondió Ox.

-Eres una maldita desgraciada. ¡Todos son unos enfermos para hacerle algo así a alguien que no tiene la culpa de sus estupideces!

-Vámonos.- Sugirió por última vez Jacqueline.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse, excepto Kim, quien permaneció en su lugar unos minutos.

-Si me hubieras aceptado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kid. Tú también tienes la culpa de que Crona casi haya muerto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Yo no haré jamás lo que otros quieren que haga, como tú estás acostumbrada a vivir. Normalmente siempre obtienes lo que quieres con tus berrinches, pero no siempre lo conseguirás todo. Entiéndelo de una vez. Estás enferma, al igual que tus "amigos".

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y algún día tú también serás mío, Kid. Así que ten cuidado.

Cuando Kim se dio la vuelta, me sorprendí.

Tenía puesto un prendedor en forma de mapache, idéntico al que había encontrado en el bosque.

Me levanté del piso inmediatamente, saqué mi celular y tomé una foto a Kim y al prendedor.

Era la prueba que necesitaba para entregarla a la agente Nygus.

Sacudí mi ropa y me dirigí a la enfermería.

*********************/**

El día escolar había finalizado.

Yo aún me encontraba en la enfermería. No quise asistir a las últimas dos horas a clases. No quería ver a los desgraciados que intentaron asesinar a Crona.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mis amigos, quienes se acercaron a toda velocidad a donde me encontraba.

Por medio de un mensaje, les había explicado resumidamente lo que había sucedido.

-¡Kid! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte? ¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntaron en unísono.

-Descuiden. Estoy bien.

-Pero la herida en tu labio, es muy notable.- Dijo Maka con preocupación.

-Además, creo que se te asoma un moretón por debajo del ojo.- Dijo Soul.

-¿¡En dónde están los desgraciados que golpearon a mi amigo!? ¿¡Eehhh!?- Gritaba Black*Star.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Hay algo mejor que golpearlos.

-¿Algo mejor?

-¿A qué te refieres, Kid?

-¡Suéltalo ya!

-¿Recuerdan que encontré este prendedor en el bosque?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza. –Bueno, pues miren esto.

Saqué mi celular y les mostré la foto que tomé a Kim.

-Es el mismo prendedor.- Dijo Soul.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? Vamos con la agente Nygus. Seguramente con esta foto como prueba, pueden comenzar a interrogarlos.

-Vamos. Mi chofer está esperando afuera.

Una vez que nos encontrábamos en la estación de policía, nos guiaron con la agente Nygus.

Le conté lo que había pasado, le mostré la foto y el prendedor que yo había encontrado en el bosque, e inmediatamente la agente Nygus llamó a sus compañeros y abogados para saber qué es lo que podían hacer a partir de ahora.

-Muchas gracias, Death the Kid. Con esto podemos interrogarlos y hacer que digan la verdad.

-Pero, ¿y si no dicen la verdad?

-Descuida. Tenemos trucos para que todos se pongan en contra de todos. Nadie querrá hacerse el responsable, por lo cual, alguno de ellos hablará y nos facilitará el trabajo.

Todos suspiramos aliviados. Después nos despedimos de la agente y nos retiramos a nuestros hogares.

No quería que Crona se preocupara por mí, así que le envié un mensaje diciéndole que no podría visitarla debido a un dolor de cabeza.

Ella respondió que no importaba, prefería que descansara para sentirme mejor.

Me recosté en la cama, rogando que Killik y los demás recibieran lo que merecían.

*****************/**

Habían pasado dos días, y ni Killik ni sus amigos habían asistido a clases.

Supuse que ya estaban siendo interrogados.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de la clase de física, unos agentes entraron al salón.

Hablaron uno minutos con la profesora, y después solicitaron mi presencia en la estación de policía.

Tomé mis cosas y acompañé a los agentes, quienes me llevaron en una patrulla hasta nuestro destino.

En la entrada, se encontraba esperando la agente Nygus.

Bajé de la patrulla y la acompañé.

-Necesitamos tu testimonio, Kid. Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que te dijeron tus compañeros el día que te golpearon. No omitas ni un solo detalle.

-Lo haré, pero ¿qué sucedió?

-Esto se complicó un poco. Todos se pusieron en contra de todos, pero a la vez, se están protegiendo. Sobretodo a la señorita Kim.

-¿Están haciendo eso?

-Así es. Y se nos está dificultando creerles, ya que lo único en lo que están de acuerdo todos, es que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero, gracias a la fotografía y al broche, no puede lavarse las manos tan fácilmente. Comprobamos que el broche que encontraste es pertenencia de Kim.

-Descuide, le contaré todo con detalle.

Entramos en una sala de interrogación, donde inmediatamente comenzaron las preguntas.

Yo contestaba lo más detalladamente que podía, incluyendo mis propias deducciones.

Al cabo de un rato, me dejaron ir.

Gracias a mi testimonio, ya no podrían mentir tan fácilmente Killik ni los demás.

Finalmente decidí ir a visitar a Crona.

Al entrar a su habitación, ella comenzó a preguntarme el cómo estaba, pero de manera alarmada.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Crona?

-He estado viendo las noticias, y dijeron que te habían interrogado el día de hoy, y que posiblemente tú también estabas involucrado con Kim y los otros "atacantes", y también dijeron que…

Hice que Crona guardara silencio, besando sus labios.

Me separé de ella y después la abracé.

-Tranquila, estoy bien y estaré bien. Recuerda que no debes creer siempre lo que dicen en las noticias. Les gusta exagerar las cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

Crona me abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento. Estaba muy asustada y preocupada por ti. También me preocupó el que pudieran golpearte nuevamente.

-Descuida, nadie volverá a lastimarme. Lo prometo.

****************/**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas.

La agente Nygus logró hacer que se declararan culpables Kim y los demás.

¿Su castigo? La agente arregló las cosas para evitar que los encerraran en la cárcel, por lo cual el acuerdo fue enviarlos al reformatorio, donde recibirían ayuda psiquiátrica por algún tiempo.

También les prohibieron regresar a la Academia Shibusen y acercarse a Crona, a mis amigos o a mí.

Por otra parte, Crona se había recuperado completamente.

Yo la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Sería su primer día de clases, por segunda vez.

Un auto se estacionó no muy lejos de la entrada.

Pude ver cómo se despedían las personas en el interior. Al abrirse la puerta, pude reconocer a Crona.

Se despidió por última vez mientras el auto se alejaba.

Crona comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, y al verme sonrió y apresuró sus pasos.

Al encontrarnos de frente, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

Ella correspondió aquel beso, mordiendo suavemente mis labios y evitando que me alejara de ella.

El timbre sonó y decidimos separarnos. No quería que el regreso de Crona a clases tuviera un elegante retraso.

Tomé la mano de Crona y caminamos hacia el salón.

-Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-El color azul del uniforme hace que tu piel se vea más clara, y hace que el color azul en tus ojos resalte. Simplemente te ves perfecta con el uniforme de la Academia.

-G…gracias- Dijo sonrojada mi amada.

Solté la mano de Crona, y le permití entrar primero al salón.

Después de que ella lo hiciera, yo entré en seguida.

Todos nos miraban. Especialmente a Crona.

Muchos le daban la bienvenida, mientras algunas chicas se acercaban para decirle lo afortunada que era al estar saliendo conmigo.

Decidí darle un poco de espacio, pero Crona me llamó para que me sentara a su lado.

Así que me acerqué, interrumpiendo un poco la plática entre nuestras compañeras de clase y ella, para poder tomar asiento.

Las chicas me miraban de manera extraña.

-No se incomoden por mi presencia, continúen platicando, por favor.- Insistí, ya que al momento de sentarme, las chicas alrededor de Crona habían callado.

-Lo sentimos, Kid. Pero esta plática era de chicas.- Dijo una de ellas, regañándome.

-De… descuiden. Podemos platicar en otro momento… si ustedes quieren.- Respondió Crona.

Las chicas pensaron por unos segundos, después asintieron y se retiraron a sus asientos.

-De verdad lo siento, Crona. No quería interrumpirlas…

-Descuida. A decir verdad, quiero estar solamente tu lado por el momento.

-¿Sabes? Deberías salir con ellas de vez en cuando. Se ve que realmente quieren conocerte.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Así es. Puede que se conviertan en tus amigas. No te niegues esa oportunidad. Nosotros podemos salir los fines de semana, y lo sabes.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, Kid, eso haré.

Y cuando estaba a punto de besar a Crona, un grito nos interrumpió.

-¡HEY! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de hacer eso enfrente de mi grandioso yo!

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Black*Star?

-¡JA! ¿Celoso yo? Por favor, no necesito de estas cosas por ahora. Prefiero vivir mi libertad.

-Si tú insistes.

-Hola, Kid, Crona. Lamentamos la demora- Saludó Maka.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- Preguntó Soul.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran. Creí que tardarían como la última vez.

-Tranquilo, Black*Star, ya estamos aquí.

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy, Crona?

-Me siento muy bien. Gracias, Maka.

-Hemos escuchado que ya son los famosos del salón, por estar saliendo y esas cosas.

-Algo así, Soul. Pero no nos interesa la fama a Crona ni a mí. Solo queremos estar en paz.

-¡Bien dicho, rayitas!

Al escuchar ese comentario de Black*Star, me levanté de mi asiento y lo golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza con mi puño.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!?

-Te advertí que no me volvieras a llamar así. ¡Dime Kid y ya! O la siguiente vez te golpearé en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo KID. ¿Contento?

-Mucho mejor. Gracias.

Nuestra divertida plática se vio interrumpida por el profesor Stein, quién al llegar solicitó que nos fuéramos a nuestros respectivos asientos, para poder comenzar la clase.

-Buenos días chicos. Antes de comenzar la clase, y como se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos nuevos integrantes en nuestro grupo. Así que los nuevos levántense para poder darles la bienvenida apropiadamente.

Maka, Soul y Black*Star pasaron al frente y se presentaron con el grupo.

Puesto que Kim y los demás fueron expulsados, pedí permiso al director para que pudieran cambiar a mis amigos a mi grupo. El director fácilmente lo permitió.

Después, Crona fue llamada a pasar al frente para darle la bienvenida de regreso a la Academia.

Y una vez terminando la presentación, el profesor comenzó la clase.

El día había terminado rápidamente.

Casi todos en el salón se despedían de Crona y de mí cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Maka, Soul y Black*Star decidieron darnos un poco de espacio, por lo cual también se despidieron de nosotros y nos dijeron que mañana nos reuniríamos en la cafetería del centro comercial.

Una vez estando solos, sujeté a Crona de la mano y caminamos en dirección a su hogar.

El camino no fue aburrido, puesto que íbamos platicando y riendo.

Una vez frente a la casa de Crona, solté su mano y le arrebaté sus llaves.

Me dirigí a la puerta, introduje la llave y la abrí sin problemas. Después le permití el paso.

Crona estaba notablemente sonrojada. Cada vez que yo hacía ese tipo de cosas, ella solía responder que no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Cuando estaba a punto de despedirme, Crona me invitó a pasar. Dijo que quería darme algo.

Entré y cerré la puerta. Y de repente, algo se abalanzó contra mí, haciéndome caer al piso.

-¡Ragnarok!- Se quejó Crona.

El gato simplemente lamía mi rostro.

-Hola, Ragnarok. ¿Sabes? No me gusta esta manera tuya de saludarme.

-Lo siento, Kid. Es solo que, creo que le agradas bastante. Ragnarok no se comporta ni siquiera con mi madre así.

Crona quitó a Ragnarok de mi pecho y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Ven, Kid. Siéntate.

Acepté la invitación de Crona y tomé asiento en la sala.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros, y tomó una pequeña caja.

Después me la mostró.

-¿Una caja?- Pregunté sin entender.

Crona abrió la caja y extrajo del interior algo que parecía ser un collar.

-No se trata de la caja, se trata de esto.

-¿Un collar?

-Así es. Pero obsérvalo bien.

Crona me permitió sostener el collar, y cuando lo inspeccioné detalladamente, no supe qué decir o hacer.

El collar era una hermosa pieza en forma de corazón, hecha de plata con detalles de oro. Además, tenía grabados nuestros nombres. Uno en un extremo y el otro en el segundo extremo.

Había una delgada línea en medio del corazón.

-…¿Crona…?

-Sujeta el extremo que tiene escrito mi nombre, yo sujetaré el otro. Y cuando te lo diga, jala tu extremo hacia abajo.

-De acuerdo.

No entendía bien de qué se trataba, pero seguí las indicaciones de Crona.

Sujeté el extremo del collar que tenía el nombre de Crona, y ella sujetó el otro extremo.

Después hizo un conteo del 3 al 1 y jalé el extremo hacia arriba, mientras ella lo jalaba hacia abajo.

Y fácilmente, el collar quedó en dos piezas.

Crona buscó nuevamente dentro de la caja, y extrajo esta vez dos cadenas de plata.

-Vaya, así que se trataba de esto.- Dije un poco asombrado.

-Así es.

Crona sujetó mi pieza de collar, insertó la cadena y la colocó alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo hice lo mismo con su pieza. Inserté la cadena y la coloqué alrededor de su cuello.

-Je je ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo matrimonio o algo así con esto?- Pregunté con un leve sarcasmo.

Crona rió un poco.

-No exactamente, pero…- Crona tomó mi mano y nos dirigió frente a la ventana.- Junta tu pieza con la mía y ponla a la luz del sol.

Sin entenderlo nuevamente, seguí las instrucciones de Crona.

Juntamos nuestras piezas, formando el corazón nuevamente, y al colocarlo a la luz del sol, una nueva frase se formó.

-"_Quédate conmigo_"- Leí en voz alta. – Crona…

-No es matrimonio, pero solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado. Te lo dije aquel día, cuando desperté en el hospital. Quiero permanecer a tu lado. No quiero que nos separemos de nuevo.

Mi rostro aún expresaba mi asombro ante las palabras que Crona me había dicho. Después la abracé fuertemente.

-Crona… Yo también te lo dije. No quiero separarme de ti, también quiero permanecer a tu lado desde el día que te conocí, en adelante.- Sujeté el rostro de Crona entre mis manos. Aprecié sus bellos ojos azules unos segundos, después continué. –Te amo, Crona.

-Te amo, Kid.

Y ambos terminamos nuestras declaraciones fundiéndonos en un beso.

* * *

Bueno, mis amados lectores (que creo todas son mujeres xD) Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi.  
Pero no entristezcan, que aún falta el epílogo :)


	14. Epilogo

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo.  
Historia escrita por mí.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Era de mañana. Esta vez me había despertado antes de que la alarma lo hiciera.

Me levanté cuidosamente de la cama. No quería interrumpir el sueño de mi amada.

Me estiré y bostecé un par de veces, después me dirigí al baño para tomar una tranquila ducha.

Abrí las llaves y el agua deslizó por mi cuerpo, dándome tranquilidad.

De repente, sentí unos labios conocidos recorrer mi espalda.

-Así que también estabas despierta.

-Algo así. Buenos días, Kid.

-Buenos días, Crona.

Volteé en dirección a Crona para abrazarla y besar sus suaves labios.

Después de la ducha, nos vestimos y Crona se adelantó para preparar el desayuno.

Ninguno de los dos teníamos prisa, puesto que era fin de semana.

Miré el calendario.

No pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado hace 5 años. Los buenos y los malos momentos.

Sobretodo, la manera en la que me había relacionado con Crona cuando desapareció y su espíritu me ayudó a encontrarla.

Me acerqué a la ventana. El día era perfecto para salir… y para hacer lo que tenía pensado desde hace algún tiempo.

Tomé un bocado de aire para liberarlo en un suspiro. Esta vez e armaría de valor para decírselo a Crona.

Llevábamos ya 5 años de relación, y 1 año de vivir juntos. Era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Crona me llamó para desayunar.

Yo bajé inmediatamente, no sin antes tomar aquella caja y guardarla a la perfección.

-Siéntate y come antes de que se enfríe.

-Muchas gracias, Crona. Acompáñame.

-En seguida voy.

Cuando estaba a punto de probar el desayuno, un maullido familiar se escuchó debajo de la mesa.

Me asomé y pude ver a Ragnarok.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Ragnarok?

El gato se acercó a mí, ronroneando y maullando.

-Seguramente tiene hambre. Iré por su comida.- Respondió Crona.

Ragnarok, al escuchar el sonido de su plato, corrió tras su dueña.

Momentos después, Crona regresó a mi lado, para poder desayunar.

El lugar había sido invadido por el silencio. Hasta que decidí hablar.

-¿Tienes preparado lo que llevarás?- Pregunté.

-Desde ayer. ¿Y tú?

-Sabes cómo soy.

-Perfecto. Entonces estamos listos, ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

Me acerqué a Crona para besar sus dulces y suaves labios.

Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me acercó más a ella.

Yo rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, y me acerqué a ella hasta que no había más distancia por romper.

Ella mordía suavemente mis labios. Yo le permitía hacerlo. La sensación era agradable, ya que nunca me lastimaba.

Después, con mi lengua, busqué la suya, y una "pacífica guerra" por saber quién tenía el control comenzó.

Aunque normalmente ella era la ganadora.

Besé una última vez sus labios, después me separé un poco de ella.

Junté mi frente con la suya, y admiré aquellos ojos azules como el hielo que me habían enamorado.

Ella hacía lo mismo.

-Te amo, Crona.

-Y yo te amo, Kid.

-Bien, es momento de irnos.- Dije, separándome de Crona.

Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos.

****************/**

Después de caminar un no muy largo recorrido, nos detuvimos al encontrarnos frente a la entrada del bosque.

Tomamos un poco de aire para continuar.

Nos adentramos poco a poco al bosque, hasta perder de vista la entrada.

Continuamos caminando, y cuando escuchamos el río, apresuramos nuestros pasos.

Finalmente, llegamos.

Pero no bajamos hacia donde se encontraba el río. Simplemente guié a Crona un poco más adelante, siguiendo la corriente del río.

Lo que quería mostrarle era una sorpresa.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

Tomé la mano de Crona y la invité a que me siguiera.

Ella aceptó.

Dimos un par de pasos más, y la expresión de Crona cambió. Estaba sorprendida.

Soltó mi mano y admiró el bello paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Kid…

-Dime.

-Este lugar… es hermoso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

-Fue hace algunos años. Después de lo que pasó cuando te encontramos, un día, simplemente quise venir. Aún no entiendo la razón. Y seguí la corriente del río. Así encontré este lugar. Y simplemente pensé en pasar un día contigo aquí.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, Kid.

Crona se acercó a mí, para fundir sus labios con los míos.

Después, buscamos un buen lugar para sentarnos y pasar el día.

Estuvimos tomando fotos, admirando las plantas, los árboles, los animales. Admirando todo.

Lamentablemente, el día pasó rápido y la tarde comenzaba a llegar.

Nos encontrábamos admirando el cielo.

Yo estaba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, y Crona yacía en mi regazo.

-Creo que es momento de regresar, Kid. Atardecerá pronto.

-Tienes razón.- Dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse a la vez. –Pero antes, quisiera decirte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Suspiré. Era el momento.

-Hace 5 años, regresaste a la vida por segunda ocasión, en este lugar.

-Tú me diste esa oportunidad.

-Y tú luchaste por esa oportunidad, también. Pero también fue aquí donde mis sentimientos por ti se aclararon y volvieron más fuertes.

-Al igual que los míos.

-Así es. Y después, me obsequiaste este collar, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? No nos los hemos quitado desde entonces.

-Así es. Y también me pediste que me quedara contigo, y yo te pedí lo mismo. ¿Cierto?

-Jamás podría olvidarlo.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de pedirte que te quedes a mi lado.

De mi pantalón, saqué una pequeña caja de madera, adornada con pequeñas piedras preciosas.

-…Kid…

-Crona, te amo. Es por eso que… quiero pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, si es posible, el resto de nuestras vidas.

Abrí la caja y extraje un anillo de oro. Su diseño era simple, pero atractivo a la vez.

Tomé la mano de Crona y lo coloqué en su dedo anular.

-K…Kid… yo…

-Tenemos 5 años con esta relación. Y quiero que se haga más fuerte. Que sea para siempre. Así que dime, ¿también te gustaría estar a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas?

Crona trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no podía debido a la impresión. Pero finalmente lo logró.

-Kid… yo… esto es… ¿No es muy pronto?

-Je ¿21 años y crees que es muy pronto?

-No, no me refiero a eso, es sólo que…

-Descuida. Sabía que pensarías algo así. Es por eso que no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio en este preciso momento. Es solo un paso más, y como dije, es para que nuestra relación se haga más fuerte. Cuando estés lista para el siguiente paso, házmelo saber. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Crona. Después me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo con eso, Kid. Así que, acepto estar a tu lado, si es posible, el resto de nuestras vidas.- Dijo con una leve risa.

Tomé el rostro de Crona entre mis manos, y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Kid.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Crona.

Finalmente, nos fundimos en un beso.

Un beso que sería testigo eterno de las palabras que intercambiamos en ese momento.

Un beso que no olvidaríamos jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron conmigo esta historia, gracias por sus bellos reviews que me daban ánimos para continuar. Gracias por todo.  
Espero les haya gustado toda la historia tanto como a mí ^^  
Y bueno, estaré escribiendo más fanfics y songfics KidxCrona. Espero leerlos en otras historias. ¡Los amo! 3

Sinceramente su amiga: _**Khryztal Dark**_~


End file.
